Modelo solitario
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Kise siempre ha complacido a su padre y ha sido el modelo perfecto pero cuando le obliguen a asistir a clases por primera vez, descubrirá todo un munto deseando volver a jugar al baloncesto, algo que tiene completamente prohibido por su mine, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y presidente de estudiantes, no perderá la oportunidad de meterse con ese chico nuevo. Aominekise
1. Chapter 1: Mudanza

**Kise Ryota**

Abrí los ojos cansado de sentir frío y buscar la sábana inútilmente. Mis manos tanteaban todo el colchón tratando de encontrarlas pero no había forma, al final, tuve que incorporarme para verlas al final de la cama o más bien… del colchón en el suelo. Me sobresalté un poco y es que no sabía dónde estaba, me había quedad en blanco unos segundos. Miré a la ventana para ver casas que jamás había visto antes y volví a mirar la habitación para encontrármela llena de cajas y más cajas, era un desastre y entonces me acordé de la maldita mudanza. Llegamos anoche tan tarde que no me había dado tiempo a abrir las cajas, ni a ordenar y mucho menos… a familiarizarme con el lugar.

Tiré el colchón al suelo y cogí las primeras sábanas que vi para pasar al menos la primera noche. Nunca había estado en Japón y al parecer… por las noches hacía frío, supongo que porque era prácticamente invierno y había dejado la ventana medio abierta al no acordarme de cerrarla tras lo cansado que estaba. Sólo quería dejarla abierta un rato para que ventilase y airease ese aroma a cerrado que tenía la casa cuando llegamos. Estornudé una vez y supe que me resfriaría.

\- Odio este sitio – exclamé enfadado volviendo a estornudar.

Me levanté y traté de hacer la cama, no hubo manera, las sábanas eran más pequeñas que el colchón y cuando estiraba de un lado se soltaba del otro. Cabreado y medio enfermo le pegué una patada al dichoso colchón y quité las sábanas haciendo un revoltijo con ellos para bajarlas al piso inferior. Al menos lo bueno de Tokyo eran las casas. Mi padre había conseguido una casa de dos plantas con algo de jardín delantero a las afueras, una gran oportunidad me decía él, para mí no tanto porque era yo quien lo pagaba todo con mi trabajo.

Al llegar a la cocina crucé como un rayo y metí a presión las sábanas en la basura bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre que tomaba su café recién hecho y había apartado sus ojos del periódico para mirarme atentamente.

\- ¿Te has levantado con mal pie? – me preguntó.

\- No me gusta este sitio, ni estas sábanas, ni ese colchón. Sólo quiero dormir.

\- No puedes – me dijo cuando vio que iba a subir las escaleras de nuevo a intentar dormirme un rato más.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedo? Tengo que ir al estudio fotográfico a las cuatro de la tarde y son las siete de la mañana – le dije.

\- Tienes instituto.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – le pregunté – muy buena papá, casi me la trago.

Coloqué el pie en el primer peldaño para irme a la habitación de nuevo y es que era imposible ¿Yo y un instituto? Eso era incompatible. Mi padre jamás me había llevado a un instituto. Tenía tutores particulares que me enseñaban las lecciones y hasta iba más adelantado que en los institutos. Tenía siempre mucho trabajo y no podía ir a clase y ser modelo al mismo tiempo.

\- Va enserio Kise, tienes instituto.

\- Querrás decir tutor.

\- No, instituto. Al parecer aquí en Tokyo es obligado que asistas aunque te permiten seguir trabajando a medio tiempo como modelo. ¿A qué está bien?

\- ¿Pero a qué asco de país me has traído? – le pregunté enfadado – yo no quiero ir a un instituto, nunca he ido a uno. Te recuerdo que fue tu idea sacarme del colegio.

\- Porque te distraías con ese… deporte horrible que podía complicar tu carrera de modelo.

\- Era baloncesto – le dije – y me gustaba jugar.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. Ese deporte no es nada bueno para tu carrera de modelo, acababas siempre con marcas y moratones, tardaban mucho en cubrirte las heridas. Tú eres un buen modelo, de los mejores de Europa y ahora tienes la oportunidad de trabajar con una de las mejores marcas de Japón, todos te desean.

\- Porque soy rubio y aquí en Japón no conocen a un chico rubio al parecer. Todos son… morenos – me quejé – soy como el bicho raro.

Mi padre sonrió antes de volver a su taza de café y supe que había dado por finalizada mi discusión. Siempre hacía eso, me sonreía y empezaba a pasar de mí, no quería escuchar mis argumentos por buenos o malos que fueran, simplemente con él… había que obedecerle en todo. Adoraba el baloncesto, siempre lo había hecho, pero mi padre me lo prohibió, hacía años que ya no tocaba un balón de baloncesto y cuando veía a la gente jugar… los miraba ilusionados queriendo ir a jugar con ellos, pero yo no podía, mi padre siempre estaba detrás de mí diciéndome lo que era mejor para mí, esta estúpida carrera de modelo que había empezado a odiar pero que a mi padre como mi representante le proporcionaba grandes ingresos.

\- Tienes el uniforme en el armario – me dijo sin mirarme.

\- ¿Uniforme? Venga ya – me quejé pero él volvió a pasar de mí así que resoplé y subí las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación aparté las cajas de mala manera arrastrándolas a patadas por el cuarto hasta que llegué al armario. Al abrirlo vi el maldito uniforme, encima tenía que llevar camisa blanca y corbata. ¡ _Corbata_! Yo sólo la llevaba para entrevistas importantes. ¿En qué instituto me había inscrito?

Cuando acabé de vestirme con el uniforme fui a salir de la habitación cuando me golpeé el pie con una de las cajas más pesadas teniendo que sentarme en el colchón del suelo cogiéndome el pie mientras veía como la caja volcaba y todo se esparcía por el suelo.

Iba a quejarme cuando frente a mí apareció el marco roto de una vieja fotografía y la cogí entre mis manos. Mis antiguos compañeros del equipo de baloncesto. El cristal estaba completamente roto y aún recordaba cómo se rompió… mi padre harto de ese deporte me sacó del equipo, del colegio y lanzó aquel marco contra una de las paredes haciéndolo añicos. Ahora sólo quedaba la fotografía un poco desteñida y arrugada agarrada por el marco. La saqué y la miré. En aquel tiempo era feliz, ahora veía a ese niño rubio de risueña sonrisa y no podía reconocerme.

Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo aún era muy joven, sufrí aquel altercado pero la custodia recayó en mi padre. Él siempre me contaba que mi madre tuvo que ser ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico, que no estaba muy bien pero que allí la cuidarían como se merecía. No me dejó ir nunca a verla preocupado por mí y mi estado emocional si la veía en esas condiciones, así que ahora debía conformarme con ver sus fotografías.

Salí de la habitación para ir al instituto, nunca había ido a uno y la verdad… me asustaba un poco, más cuando ni siquiera sabía hablar japonés ¿Cómo me iba a enterar de lo que me dirían? Si seguía a este ritmo acabaría hablando todos los idiomas del mundo… ya había vivido dos años en Alemania, uno en Suiza, otro en Egipto, dos años más en Francia… otros dos en Estados Unidos y ahora… Japón y eso que me olvidaba de mencionar algunos países más donde estuve apenas meses. Esto era un infierno, no parábamos de movernos de un lado a otro por mi carrera de modelo. Quería parar pero mi padre no compartía ese mismo deseo, él sólo veía el dinero que ganábamos, pero yo veía la inestabilidad en mi vida, jamás podía tener amigos, siempre estaba solo, no había un lugar al que llamase mi hogar, cuando aprendía un idioma ya tenía que aprender otro porque volvíamos a mudarnos, estaba harto.

Salí de casa despidiéndome de mi padre y caminé por las calles hacia el instituto. Llevaba un plano de donde debía estar pero sinceramente… me perdí, estuve horas caminando y a las once de la mañana estaba tan cansado que entré en un supermercado a comprar un zumo para beber algo. Hacía frío y llevaba la chaqueta bien abrigada. Quería encontrar un lugar a cubierto pero mientras caminaba, lo único que escuché fue los gritos y risas de unos jóvenes así que me acerqué para ver cómo jugaban a baloncesto en una cancha abandonada del parque. Algunos de ellos eran muy buenos y me quedé sentado en un banco viendo cómo jugaban. Sabía que yo jamás volvería a tener una pelota de baloncesto en mis manos, mi padre no lo permitiría pero al menos aún podía verlos jugar aunque no por la televisión… eso también lo controlaba mi padre. Mi vida era como estar en una maldita jaula dorada, jamás sería libre para hacer lo que yo quería.

Escuché algo en japonés que no entendí y tras varios intentos y yo sacar el diccionario, el chico me lo repitió en inglés.

\- Ey chico… nos pasas la pelota – me comentó un chico pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Era un chico muy alto y con unas extrañas y anchas cejas al que le seguía un debilucho de cabello azulado.

Me quedé petrificado en el sitio mirando la pelota a mis pies, no me atrevía a cogerla, mis manos temblaban y sabía que me metería en un problema si mi padre se enteraba de que estaba aquí. No me di cuenta cuando el joven de cabello azulado se colocó frente a mí con mirada seria y me asusté un poco, era casi como un fantasma, no le había visto llegar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con esa cara inexpresiva en un inglés más bien malo. Creo que el único que hablaba un buen inglés era aquel pelirrojo que me había hablado al principio.

\- Sí, estoy bien – le dije levantándome para marcharme al ver que el joven de cabello azulado recogía la pelota frente a mí.

Me marché con rapidez del parque, no quería permanecer más tiempo viendo un deporte al que jamás jugaría de nuevo. Ya cruzaba la calle cuando me choqué con alguien al que le tiré una bolsa de plástico al suelo. Se quejó en japonés como era costumbre y yo me disculpé en inglés que era el idioma oficial y creí que lo entendería. Sí lo entendió porque cambió su idioma a inglés.

\- Ten más cuidado chico – me dijo cogiendo su bolsa y marchándose.

Me giré para ver a ese chico moreno y de semblante despreocupado que iba hacia la cancha del parque donde ya el chico de cabello azul le saludaba para llamar su atención y que fuera donde estaban. Llevaba el uniforme de mi instituto y me extrañó, porque él no debería estar aquí, sino en clase igual que yo.

Llegué a casa y mi padre vino hacia mí dándome un bofetón de entrada, supuse que ya le habían llamado para comentarle que no había asistido.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó – tenías que haber ido al instituto.

\- Lo siento, me perdí – le dije sin mirarle, agachando mis ojos hacia el suelo aguantándome las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

\- Ve a tu cuarto, hablaremos de esto más tarde. Arréglate enseguida, tenemos que ir a tu sesión fotográfica en un rato.

\- Claro – le dije con pocas ganas.

Tras ducharme y arreglarme, nos marchamos hacia la empresa donde me harían la sesión de fotos. Iba a posar para una exitosa marca de ropa interior y aquello hizo que me ruborizase. Quería salir corriendo de allí porque la revista se vendería como la seda y mañana temprano estaría en todas las tiendas, no quería salir medio desnudo pero mi padre me cogió del brazo con fuerza y tuve que aguantar el quejido.

\- Ve allí y no me dejes en ridículo, pagan mucho por esta publicidad.

\- No quiero salir en ropa interior. Podrían verme mis compañeros de instituto y sería el hazmerreír.

\- He dicho que vayas allí, a mí me dan igual tus compañeros, ellos no trabajan pero tú ganas mucho dinero con esto, eso es lo importante. Ahora camina.

Mi padre me lanzó prácticamente al escenario y al final no me quedó más remedio que posar medio desnudo con la ropa que me pedían que me pusiera. Odiaba que me manipulasen pero también era cierto que era menor de edad, mi padre era mi tutor y mi representante, no tenía donde ir, tenía que aguantar hasta los dieciocho años cuando por fin pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida. La verdad… es que ni siquiera debía estar haciendo esto, pero mi padre mentía a todos con mi edad, les decía que tenía los dieciocho años para poder posar medio desnudo… esto era un infierno. Odiaba mi vida, no podía sentirme más desgraciado de lo que ya me sentía. Mi vida estaba completamente vacía.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa

**Aomine Daiki**

Esa mañana desperté como todas las demás, de mal humor con el despertador. Odiaba ese molesto ruido que me hacía volver a la realidad de forma tan brusca. Lo único bueno de tener que despertarme era ver encima de la estantería el balón de baloncesto. Era lo único que me motivaba, el baloncesto era mi vida y me encantaba ser el mejor aunque empezaba a aburrirme un poco… ya apenas me quedaban rivales a los que vencer excepto Akashi, capitán de nuestro antiguo equipo, claro que luego él se fue a un prestigioso instituto y yo decidí ir a otro muy diferente.

Los únicos partidos que perdía eran contra él pero algún día le ganaría, de eso estaba seguro. Sólo entrenaba para ser el mejor y muchas veces hasta pasaba ya de ir a los entrenamientos. Momoi solía reñirme y venía a buscarme a la azotea del instituto donde solía ir a descansar y echarme unas buenas siestas.

Mi madre nunca estaba por casa y mi padre aún menos. Las pocas veces que estaban juntos siempre discutían y mi padre acababa marchándose a "Trabajar", todo mentira, se iba con su secretaria y es que más de una vez le había pillado por la calle con ella entrando a un lujoso hotel. Siempre reservaba allí la habitación y sabía que tarde o temprano… mis padres se separarían, el divorcio estaba al caer y a mí me harían la vida un infierno entre custodias compartidas, seis meses con uno y otros seis meses con otro con todo lo que eso suponía… mudanzas cada seis meses y nuevas normas dependiendo la casa en la que me encontrase. Por supuesto no les había contado nada a mis compañeros.

Salí a desayunar y como suponía… la casa estaba vacía. Aquello me quitó hasta las ganas de comer algo, ya lo haría por el camino al instituto. Me vestí con el uniforme y salí de la casa bostezando. Me detuve en el primer semáforo y entonces vi a aquel chico de inusual cabello rubio que miraba un plano. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que llevábamos en mi instituto pero yo nunca le había visto, de hecho no había chicos rubios en mi instituto, quizá fuera nuevo y no debía vivir lejos de aquí. A mí no me importó en gran medida y cuando el semáforo de peatones se puso en verde continué sin volver la vista atrás hacia el chico.

Llegué al instituto tras coger el metro y una vez allí, me dio pereza entrar en clase, tenía mucho sueño y me subí a la azotea para descansar. Odiaba las clases y eso que yo era el delegado, se suponía que debía ser el más responsable sin embargo… era todo lo contrario, nunca estaba donde tenía que estar. Momoi me despertó como todos los días cerca de las diez y media echándome la misma bronca de siempre por no haber asistido a clases, pero es que no había ninguna motivación para que asistiera. Me levanté y caminé pasando de las explicaciones de Momoi para irme a jugar a baloncesto, seguro que estarían todos en el parque jugando al baloncesto en la hora del recreo.

Pasé primero por una tienda a comprar algo para comer, tenía hambre y cuando crucé por el paso de peatones hacia el parque me choqué contra el mismo chico rubio al que había visto esta mañana tan despistado. Le comenté en japonés que tuviera algo de cuidado ya que iba caminando sin prestar atención a las cosas pero él no pareció entenderme por la cara que puso, así que probé con otro idioma, el inglés. Mi inglés no era para nada bueno, de hecho Kagami lo tenía bastante mejor que el mío por haber vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos, el mío era muy básico. Eso sí pareció entenderlo pero aún así, ambos pasamos el uno del otro y yo seguí hacia el parque, sólo quería jugar un rato y despejarme.

Jugué un rato con ellos o más bien traté de vencer a Akashi pero no hubo manera, él era demasiado bueno aún para mí. Supongo que tendría que volver a entrenar en lugar de saltarme todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos que Momoi nos hacía. Al acabar el tiempo libre volvimos al instituto pero yo pasé de ir a clase y decidí irme a la oficina del presidente estudiantil. Vaya faena me hicieron cuando me nombraron a mí, encima pensaban que cambiaría mi forma de ser y me convertiría en alguien responsable… iban apañados los que pensaban de esa forma, odiaba las responsabilidades.

Al despertarme de mi gran siesta en el sofá de la oficina me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, rondaban las siete de la tarde y menos mal que una señora de la limpieza pasaba por allí y me despertó, si no creo que habría podido pasarme toda la noche aquí metido. Decidí ir a comprar algo a la tienda bajo mi casa antes de subir, seguramente mis padres no estarían. Al subir, abrí la puerta y sentí cómo alguien cogía mis mejillas pellizcándolas, mi abuela. No entendía qué hacía aquí.

\- ¿Abuela? – pregunté - ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

\- ¿No puede una abuela venir a ver a su nieto? – preguntó – además, sabía yo que tus padres irían a la suya como siempre. Alguien debía preocuparse de ti. ¿Comes bien?

\- Sí – le dije enseñándole la bolsa y tardó bien poco en cogerla y catalogar todo como comida basura, al final acabó cocinando ella.

Cenamos en silencio y es que mi abuela sólo aparecía por aquí cuando las cosas estaban muy mal entre mis padres. Sus familias les habían obligado a contraer matrimonio por las influencias sociales y así había salido un matrimonio arreglado, al final las consecuencias las pagaba yo.

\- ¿Van a divorciarse? – le pregunté atreviéndome por fin a hablar.

\- De eso nada. Ya saben lo importante que es la influencia social. Deben seguir juntos.

\- Cada uno tiene su propio amante abuela – le dije quejándome.

\- Y que permanezca así mientras no se separen.

\- ¿Va en serio? – le pregunté incrédulo - ¿Te da igual que tengan amantes y hagan sus vidas separadas con tal de que mantengan al mundo que siguen juntos? No puedo creérmelo.

\- Cuando crezcas lo entenderás – me dijo como únicas palabras – ahora acaba de cenar y vete a la cama. Mañana tienes clase.

Acabé de cenar y me marché a la cama. Me habría gustado decir que a descansar, pero no era cierto, todo este asunto familiar me tenía de los nervios. No entendía la situación, yo siempre había creído que estar con alguien era importante, que tenías que amar a la otra persona, pero aquí estaba mi familia y sus intereses particulares.

No pude dormir mucho y encima mi abuela me despertó temprano, más de lo habitual porque al mirar el reloj quise matarla allí mismo. Me había despertado más de media hora antes de lo que solía despertarme, no sé si es que se creía que no llegaba a tiempo al instituto o qué ocurría. La cuestión es que tras despertarme me lanzó una revista a la cama y se marchó de casa diciendo que se iba a comprar comida saludable.

Miré la revista y me quejé aunque ella ya se había marchado y no podía escucharme. Esta mujer no paraba nunca de hacer cosas, hasta había ido ya a comprar el periódico y las revistas. Yo leía siempre la revista deportiva y ella me había traído una revista de ropa interior, ¡lo que me faltaba por ver! ¿Estas cosas existían? Yo no necesitaba comprarme ropa interior y las veces que lo había necesitado iba a la tienda y listo. Total… nadie iba a verme en ropa interior en principio y tampoco era algo que necesitase tener una marca en concreto ¿Qué más daba? Siempre estaba oculto bajo el pantalón.

Sólo por curiosidad ojeé la revista para reírme un poco de las marcas de calzoncillos que podían haber y qué tenían de especial, claro… que acabé fijándome en los modelos más que en la ropa y es que menudos chicos salían. ¿Cómo podían existir chicos tan perfectos? Pasando las páginas al final me crucé con ese chico rubio medio desnudo luciendo unos calzoncillos azules que combinaban a la perfección con sus espectaculares ojos, pero no era en eso en lo que más se fijaron mis ojos, sino en cómo marcaba cierta parte, menudo miembro tenía entre las piernas ese rubito. Sonreí al verlo y asegurándome que la puerta de mi habitación seguía bien cerrada y mi abuela no estaba ya en la casa, metí mi mano entre mis pantalones sacando mi miembro para empezar a masajearlo.

Cuando vi a aquel chico ayer prácticamente no me fijé mucho en él pero ahora que lo veía en la revista en ropa interior, la verdad es que tenía un cuerpo increíble, no podía imaginarme que ese chico era modelo y mucho menos que saliera medio desnudo por las revistas. Pasé la página para verle en otra postura aún más sugerente y moví con mayor intensidad mi mano disfrutando de las vistas, imaginándome que entraba en ese suculento trasero una y otra vez. El placer era inmenso y acabé cerrando los ojos gimiendo y jadeando pensando en ese chico rubio que prácticamente dejaba poco a la imaginación. Me mordí el labio tratando de aguantar el último gemido cuando mi cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos de placer y acabé corriéndome en la mano expulsando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Menos mal que me había despertado antes porque si no… habría llegado tarde al instituto. Me duché enseguida y guardé la revista a buen recaudo, ese chico se convertiría en una de mis fantasías eróticas y cuando salí de casa, miré por todas las calles por si le veía, no debía vivir lejos y por primera vez, quería encontrármelo en algún lado.

Al llegar al instituto me fui a la azotea como de costumbre hasta que Momoi me despertó ¡Para no perder la costumbre! Dijo que tenía que enseñarle el instituto a un nuevo estudiante y que me habían estado buscando los profesores por todos los rincones. Al escuchar aquello pensé en el chico rubio que había visto ayer con el uniforme de mi instituto y sonreí saliendo corriendo.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué corres? Tú nunca quieres hacer visitas a los nuevos – escuché que me gritaba Momoi pero yo bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y seguí corriendo hacia la sala de profesores.

Allí me dijeron que el chico nuevo debía estar en la cafetería o dirigiéndose a clase, que fuera enseguida y le ayudase a integrarse, así que le busqué. No fue complicado hallar con él y es que todo el pasillo llevaba consigo el rumor de ese extraño chico rubio que caminaba por aquí. Al final di con él mirando un plano y creo que no se aclaraba con las instrucciones por estar en japonés.

\- Ey chico… ¿Eres el nuevo, verdad? – le pregunté en inglés.

\- Sí – me respondió él algo serio.

\- Vamos, te enseñaré el instituto – le dije.

\- No hace falta, ya lo he visitado yo. ¿Tú eres el presidente estudiantil, verdad? Me cansé de esperarte hace dos horas. Puedes volver a tus quehaceres, me apañaré solo si tanta molestia te resultaba.

Sería engreído el crío. Tendría un cuerpo de escándalo pero menudo carácter tenía también. Eso me excitaba aún más y sonreí acercándome hasta él y dándole una palmada bien sonora en su terso trasero frente a todos los que caminaban por el pasillo. Él se sonrojó enseguida y todos miraron hacia nosotros.

\- Menudo trasero – le dije de forma picarona – tú y yo nos lo pasaremos bien.

\- ¿Qué narices haces? – me gritó enfadado pero yo ya me iba por el pasillo y le dejé allí frente a otros chicos que empezaban a reírse de él por lo sucedido, ni siquiera había sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí o tratar de golpearme, se había quedado congelado en el sitio avergonzado. Esto sería divertido.


	3. Chapter 3: Baloncesto

**Kise Ryota**

¡ _Sería cabrón el pervertido ese_! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme el culo frente a todos? Ahora escuchaba las risas de todo el pasillo, rumoreaban sobre el suceso, hacían chistes de ello y algún que otro chico se acercaba a mí con voz sugerente tratando de ligar o de tocar mi trasero y todo por su maldita culpa, ahora estaba en el punto de mira de todo el maldito instituto.

Salí corriendo de allí y no me detuve hasta que llegué a la azotea. Me sorprendí al sentir la suave brisa que corría aquí arriba. Estaba convencido de que no vendría nadie y es que empezaba a sonar el timbre para asistir a clase, yo no tenía ganas de ir ahora mismo, encima de ser el nuevo… ahora tendría que aguantar las risas de mis compañeros por lo que ese "payaso" me había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho algo así?

Lo peor de todo fue aquel sonrojo que seguro había colocado en el preciso momento en que tocó mi trasero. Ahora la gente pensaría que era débil, que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran porque no sabía defenderme y todo gracias a ese idiota. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué hacia la barandilla de la amplia terraza, podía ver abajo el campo de fútbol y los jardines. Era un lugar tranquilo y al menos corría la brisa fresca y era ante todo… solitario.

Pasó apenas tres minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver al chico de antes, al que me había pegado la palmada en el trasero y la ira corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Caminé hacia él que aún no se había enterado de mi presencia y en cuanto le vi tumbarse en una repisa me acerqué a él corriendo cogiéndole del cuello. El joven se sorprendió y colocó sus manos en mis muñecas tratando de conseguir que le soltase y no dejó de forcejear contra mí hasta que lo consiguió.

\- ¿Estás loco? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estás chalado – me gritó – supéralo… sólo ha sido una palmada.

\- Todo el instituto se está mofando de tu gracia, tres tíos han intentado meterme mano por tu culpa. Tan sólo llevo una hora en el instituto y ya estoy deseando que acabe.

\- Pues te queda medio año – me dijo burlón.

\- Estoy enfadado contigo así que lárgate – le dije.

\- No me da la gana, eres tú el que está en mi sitio habitual.

\- ¿Tu sitio habitual? Deberías estar en clase.

\- Y tú también pero aquí estamos los dos ¿Tanto te gustó que te tocase el trasero que vienes corriendo a buscar más? – me preguntó en tono burlón y le pegué un bofetón con el que se quedó algo sorprendido.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme ¿Lo has entendido?

El chico sonrió y se acercó a mí juntando sus labios contra los míos en un beso posesivo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarme a mí estas cosas? Lo odiaba, hasta los fotógrafos de las revistas trataban de acostarse conmigo y estaba harto de que me vieran como a un pedazo de carne. Me separé de él con brusquedad y le di un segundo bofetón que aún lo dejó más atónito, luego a punto de llorar me largué de allí bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Me esperé en el patio hasta que la primera clase finalizase y aunque traté de calmarme no podía, mi mente sólo hacía que pensar una y otra vez en ese maldito beso apasionado que me había robado el bastardo ese que estaba haciendo de mi primer día de instituto un infierno. Iba a conseguir que me vieran como una cualquiera a la que le podían hacer cualquier cosa. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con jóvenes de mi edad… nunca había estado en un instituto y menos público, siempre había trabajado y estudiaba con un tutor personal, esto era nuevo para mí y no sabía cómo debía actuar.

La clase fue un infierno, todos intentaban meterme mano y comentaban cosas obscenas hasta que entró el profesor y todos se sentaron, pese a ello, seguía sintiendo los ojos de todos aquellos alumnos puestos en mí y no quería ni levantar la mirada. Para mi sorpresa el chico de la azotea y mi mayor enemigo en este instituto apareció disculpándose por la tardanza. Aluciné cuando el profesor se agachó las gafas incrédulo de verle en su clase y la tiza se le cayó de las manos.

\- Vaya… si es el señorito Aomine que aparece por mi clase, creo que voy a llorar de la alegría y todo – dijo irónico el profesor mientras los alumnos se reían – tome asiento y trate de no dormirse – explicó recogiendo la tiza y volviendo a la explicación.

El tal Aomine se sentó detrás de mi sitio y sentía su mirada clavada en mí aunque también sentía la de los demás observándonos por si volvía a hacerme alguna de las suyas, algo que no me extrañaría. Intentaba estar alerta y en cuanto notaba que se acercaba un poco movía la mesa hacia delante levemente intentando alejarme de él, pero él seguía juntándose.

\- Quieres parar de seguirme – le dije girándome y susurrándole.

\- Esta es mi clase, eres tú el que me sigues.

\- Por favor… tú no sabes lo que es estudiar, te pasas el día durmiendo en la azotea, hasta el profesor lo sabe.

\- Hoy me apetecía venir a clase.

\- Déjame en paz de una vez, sólo quiero estudiar.

\- ¿No prefieres posar? – preguntó con tono burlón y me tensé, supe en aquel momento que había visto mi trabajo en alguna revista y cuando me giré de nuevo hacia él vi la revista abierta en mi foto medio desnudo.

\- Cierra eso – le dije agachando la revista y cerrándola.

\- ¿Por qué? Estás muy sexy en ropa interior. Me gustaría verlo en persona – me dijo de forma lujuriosa.

\- Déjame en paz… Aomine.

\- Daiki – me corrigió – mi nombre es Daiki.

\- Me da igual tu nombre, lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquilo.

No volví a hablar con él en toda la hora aunque no dejó de molestarme tirándome papeles y llamándome con sonidos absurdos casi como si fuera un perro, algo que me molestaba pero no me giré, no quería saber nada. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a un instituto público? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con un tutor privado y ya está? Era más fácil y más tranquilo. Ahora sólo podía rezar para que nadie viera esa maldita revista que llevaba Aomine en la mochila donde salía yo medio desnudo.

Al finalizar la clase, recogí mis cosas y salí con rapidez hacia la siguiente, educación física. No quería ir a esa clase y en cuanto entré por el vestuario para cambiarme lo único que quise fue largarme de allí cuanto antes. Me encerré en una de las duchas antes de que los demás vinieran, me cambié con rapidez y salí justo cuando llegaba Aomine hacia el vestuario.

\- Qué rápido… y yo que deseaba comprobar si era verdad todo lo que tienes ahí abajo y que he visto en esa revista. Me estás quitando la ilusión de mi vida.

\- Piérdete – le dije justo cuando entraban los demás y yo trataba de irme.

\- Si me dejases hacerlo entre tus piernas… - exclamó provocando que todos se rieran y yo volviera a ponerme rojo como un tomate saliendo de allí aún más rápido de lo que había entrado.

En clase de gimnasia hice todo lo posible por aparentar torpeza y es que no quería que me reclutasen para ningún equipo ni nada por el estilo, eso sólo enfadaría más a mi padre. Aomine estuvo toda la maldita clase metiéndose con mis pésimas aptitudes para el deporte… ¡Si él supiera lo bueno que era en realidad! Pero no podía, mi vida ya no era el deporte, eso había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Todos se reían de lo patoso que era y sé que no me favorecía nada, pero tenía más miedo a lo que mi padre pudiera hacerme que a toda esa gente, así que tenía que alejar el deporte de mi vida como fuera.

Por lo menos era la última hora y tras cambiarme con rapidez, me largué de allí, por fin podía volver a casa. Ya iba hacia la salida cuando vi a la gente que se marchaba hacia el pabellón de deporte, creo que había un partido de algo y traté de pasar de largo, quería hacerlo pero una fuerza mayor me retenía, quería ver qué ocurría allí dentro y al final opté por entrar un momento, tan sólo para saciar mi curiosidad, eso no haría daño a nadie, serían unos segundos y mi padre no tendría por qué enterarse de que había estado en ese pabellón.

Era un partido de baloncesto, eso me recordó cuando yo jugaba en el colegio con mi propio equipo, ahora no podía hacerlo ni podría volver a jugar. Me sorprendió ver a Aomine en la cancha… encima era el capitán. Medio sonreí con ironía y es que era para no creérselo si no llego a verlo. ¿Quién era ese tío? Capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto, el mejor jugador, el máximo anotador, un pervertido en potencia y el presidente de estudiantes ¿Había algo en este maldito instituto que no tuviera que ver con él? Vi a las chicas como locas gritándole eufóricas y me sorprendí aún más, hubo una que hasta le lanzó un sujetador ¡ _Era de locos_!

Cuando mis ojos volvieron a mirar hacia la cancha me encontré con Aomine mirándome y sonrió guiñándome un ojo y lanzándome un beso que hizo que me sonrojase. Toda la grada se giró a mirar hacia donde se suponía que había lanzado el beso y supe que darían conmigo así que fingí que no era para mí, hice lo mismo que el resto de personas, mirar más hacia arriba como si buscase a la persona para quién iba aquel beso. Por lo menos camuflé aquella acción pero decidí marcharme antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea absurda de las suyas para dejarme mal. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué todas las chicas del instituto me abuchearan por robarles a su ídolo? Era lo que me faltaba. Menos mal que ninguna se dio cuenta que se dirigía a mí.

Caminando hacia mi casa pasé por el parque de la otra vez encontrándome en la cancha a los chicos de la otra vez que estaban jugando. Me detuve un segundo viendo como uno de ellos hacía un espectacular mate… aunque bueno yo también sabía hacer eso, de hecho lo hacía bastante mejor.

\- Te ha faltado altura – le dije – si flexionas un poco más las piernas y no lo piensas tanto te saldrá mejor – le comenté en inglés y él me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Juegas a baloncesto? – me preguntó el chico pelirrojo que hablaba inglés perfecto.

\- No – le dije – jugaba… hace ya bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Te apetece echar unas canastas con nosotros? – me preguntó otro chico pelirrojo de menor altura y con un ojo de cada color – Me llamo Akashi ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ryota, Ryota Kise – le dije estrechando su mano.

\- ¿Qué me dices… Juegas?

\- No puedo, llego tarde ya. Quizá otro día.

\- Vamos… serán sólo unas canastas, echa un uno contra uno, seré tu adversario.

\- ¿Sólo una canasta?

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo – algo rápido ya que tienes prisa.

Miré a todos lados y no había nadie así que dejé la mochila en uno de los bancos y los chicos sonrieron pasándome el balón. Sólo esperaba que mi padre no se enterase de esto, pero era nada más un uno contra uno, una canasta, no iba a hacer más. Jugué contra Akashi y lo que iba a ser algo rápido duró quince minutos porque ninguno cedía, ninguno conseguía anotarle al otro esa canasta. Al final fue él quien la anotó aún así… me felicitó por el juego, incluso el resto me felicitó puesto que sólo una persona había conseguido mantener tanto rato ocupado a Akashi y ese era Aomine. Aquello me hizo gracia.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Kagami, el otro chico pelirrojo que estaba allí.

\- Aomine… empiezo a tener ese nombre hasta en la sopa – le dije con ironía – voy a su instituto.

\- Tenía un partido hoy y no ha podido venir.

\- Sí, lo he visto. Es idiota y un pervertido.

\- Le gusta llamar la atención y se cree el mejor – dijo Akashi sonriendo – pero es un buen chico en el fondo. Ya lo conocerás.

\- No sé si quiero llegar a conocerle. Lo siento… ya tengo que marcharme.


	4. Chapter 4: Viejos amigos

**Aomine Daiki**

Me gustaba esto de molestar al chico nuevo, tenía su gracia verle sonrojarse y marcharse a toda velocidad de donde estuviera yo. En el vestuario se me había escapado, no creí que fuera tan rápido para ir y cambiarse, lo pillé justo cuando él salía y ya no pude comprobar si lo que había en la revista era real o no, me moría de ganas por saberlo y es que quizá se lo habían retocado, ahora había programas muy buenos para esas cosas. Yo tenía curiosidad y tendría que espabilar si quería verle en la siguiente clase de educación física.

Esa tarde tenía partido y era una gran pereza tener que asistir, siempre ganábamos y era absurdo que me llamasen sólo porque era el capitán del equipo. Hacía un día espléndido y podía haberme ido a la azotea a dormir, pero no, Momoi apareció de la nada justo cuando salía de clase y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el vestuario. No me quedó más remedio que con toda mi vagancia ir a jugar ese dichoso partido. Yo sólo quería jugar contra gente que pudiera ofrecerme algo memorable… como la generación de los milagros, ellos siempre eran buenos y aunque les ganaba a todos sin problemas excepto a Akashi… me gustaba jugar con ellos porque me complicaban el juego.

Salí a la cancha y el juego comenzó aunque yo no tenía ganas de correr tras aquel balón. Escuchaba a las chicas gritar eufóricas mi nombre, no era para menos… era el presidente de estudiantes y el capitán del equipo, sabía de sobra que todas habrían pagado por salir conmigo pero mi cabeza no estaba en ellas, sino en cierto rubio que posaba medio desnudo para revistas de ropa interior, eso sí me excitaba y me motivaba. Sonreí cogiendo la pelota en mis manos y realicé uno de mis tiros imposibles encestando. Este sólo sería los primeros dos puntos de muchos.

Me pasé los primeros cinco minutos del partido aburrido y bostezando, prefería que me hubieran sentado en el banquillo y poder escabullirme de aquí para irme a echarme una buena siesta, sin embargo, dejé de bostezar cuando vi a Kise aparecer por la mitad de las gradas mirando hacia la cancha con ojos curiosos. Me detuve en seco en el campo y me vio, claro que me vio… todas gritaban mi nombre, era absurdo no verme y más después de la canasta que metí para que se fijase aún más en mí.

Volví sonriendo hacia mi campo y le volví a mirar fijamente, él había posado su mirada también en mí y me detuve de golpe lanzándole un beso desde la distancia, sabía que eso le molestaría aunque en realidad molestó a todas las chicas que estaban allí, puesto que todas giraron la cabeza buscando a la persona a quien le había regalado uno de mis besos al aire.

Kise sonrojado como un tomate giró la cabeza mirando hacia arriba tratando de disimular que era para él y se marchó de allí con rapidez tras dedicarme una de sus desafiantes miradas. Cómo me gustaba el carácter de ese chico… cómo me gustaba molestarle con cosas tan simples.

Acabé el partido y es que no me dejaron marcharme, me tocó quedarme y cuando conseguí ir hacia el parque, resulta que todos mis amigos se habían marchado ya. Quedábamos a jugar todas las tardes, excepto los días que alguno tenía partido, entonces quedábamos los que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, claro que hoy el que había tenido partido era yo y me había fastidiado sin poder venir a echar unas canastas con ellos. Supongo que tendría que esperarme hasta mañana para tratar de derrotar a Akashi, un día de estos lo lograría.

Cuando llegué a casa me extrañó ver a mi madre allí conversando con mi abuela, hablaban sobre guardar las formas y aparentar… este matrimonio era un desastre, ni siquiera me tenían en cuenta a mí, tan sólo les importaba lo que pudieran ver desde fuera la sociedad, no sabían el infierno que era tener que vivir sólo a mi edad, sin contar con ellos para nada y es que nunca estaban aquí. Estaban tan enfrascadas en su conversación que pese a que saludé nada más entrar… ninguna se percató de mí y me fui directamente a mi habitación. No quería seguir más tiempo en ese lugar para escuchar las tonterías que soltarían. Ni que fueran a preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera ellas mismas y su estatus social.

Me encerré en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con cerrojo y me tiré en la cama agotado del duro día, pero aún así saqué la revista de la mochila y abrí la página en la que salía Kise medio desnudo. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Seguro que tú tienes una vida mejor que esta – sonreí desganado – de modelo ganarás dinero, al menos sabes hacer algo bien porque lo que es el deporte… - susurré sonriendo recordando lo torpe que era en educación física.

Aún podía recordar cuánto me había reído al ver a ese chico tan torpe tropezarse hasta con sus propios pies, desde luego era un negado para el deporte. Ya tenía otra cosa con la que podría meterme con él, eso seguro que también le molestaría. Acabé durmiéndome con la revista en la mano y para cuando me desperté, la encontré en el suelo. Sabía cuánto llegaba a moverme en la cama y es que nunca había dormido del todo bien, las sábanas solía tirarlas de la cama, si había algo encima del colchón lo más seguro acababa en el suelo y es que más que dormir… parecía que me peleaba con la cama por las noches. Siempre había sido un chico muy movido, no podía adoptar una posición y quedarme en ella, tenía que moverme de un lado a otro y lo peor de todo… es que yo ni me enteraba.

Recogí la revista guardándola en la mochila de clase y me vestí para bajar a desayunar. Allí estaba ya mi abuela buscando con desesperación algo y cuando le pregunté… resulta que lo que buscaba era la revista que me había dado a mí ayer, era para ella y me la dio a mí por equivocación, claro que de eso no se acordaba.

\- ¿No la has visto, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Ni idea – le mentí y es que no quería devolvérsela, allí estaba Kise y era el gran motivo de mis sueños húmedos y eróticos.

Fingí no saber nada de la revista y pregunté por mi madre pero como de costumbre… ya no estaba y a saber cuándo volvería. Esta familia era un desastre y se desintegraba a pedazos… bueno ya estaba desintegrada pero todos fingían ser la familia perfecta aunque realmente estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

Desayuné con rapidez y salí de casa, no quería que mi abuela me diera un sermón sobre lo que había hablado con mi madre, no me interesaba nada de esa… relación fingida que llevaban, para mí ya no había una familia, sino un conjunto de personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que cada uno iba a la suya.

Caminé con la mochila del instituto al hombro hasta que llegué al primer semáforo que cruzaba la transitada calle. Me esperé allí mirando el muñeco de los peatones y esperando a que se pusiera en verde. Akashi apareció a mi lado y aunque no íbamos al mismo instituto, solíamos coincidir la mitad del camino hacia nuestros institutos.

\- ¿Qué tal el partido de ayer? – me preguntó sin mucho ánimo y bostezando.

\- Aburrido. Ya no hay jugadores que merezcan la pena.

\- Yo conocí a uno ayer que merecía la pena – me dijo sonriendo – eso sí… no le caes muy bien, es de tu instituto.

\- ¿De mi instituto? – pregunté sorprendido – soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el presidente de estudiantes, si hubiera un jugador lo suficientemente bueno ya lo habría reclutado para mi equipo.

\- Pues a este no lo has visto – me dijo.

\- A mí ojo avizor no se le escapa nada, yo sé todo lo que ocurre en mi instituto – me quejé.

\- Pues este se te ha debido de colar a tu ojo avizor ¿Quieres que te coja vez con el oculista? – me dijo riéndose.

\- Que gracioso eres Akashi.

\- Me voy a clase que llego tarde – me dijo empezando a caminar más rápido y cogiendo el desvío a su instituto.

¿De verdad había algún chico bueno en baloncesto que yo no conocía en mi instituto? Eso era imposible. No había buenos jugadores en mi instituto excepto los de mi equipo y esos ya estaban dentro. No podía tratarse de ellos. Tendría que fijarme mejor en el instituto en cuanto llegase a él.

Como siempre estuve molestando a Kise que estaba delante de mi mesa y éste intentaba hacerme parar aunque sin mucho éxito, a mí me gustaba ver esas mejillas sonrojadas . Era tan fácil lograr sonrojar a ese chico pero en todo el día… no conseguí encontrar a la persona de la que Akashi me había hablado y es que Kise fue el primero que descarté. Me coincidía bien con eso de ser el nuevo, podía ser que no le conociera pero le había visto en educación física, era un desastre. Ese chico era imposible que pudiera jugar al baloncesto sin tropezarse veinte veces con sus propios pies.

Al finalizar las clases me marché al parque y allí estaban todos jugando aunque me extrañó ver a Kise caminando por allí cerca en dirección a su casa… o eso supuse. Akashi lo detuvo y le comentó de jugar algo que me extrañó bastante y me quedé estático unos segundos con el balón bajo el brazo.

\- No puedo – le dijo Kise a Akashi.

\- Será sólo un rato, venga… juega – trató de insistirle.

\- No puedo, enserio – se volvió a excusar y yo sonreí.

\- Déjale Akashi, es sólo un niño rico que se tropieza hasta con su sombra – le dije – no sería capaz de tener un balón en sus manos ni aunque fuera tan grande como Marte.

\- Eres idiota – escuché que me decía marchándose y Akashi me miró mal.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté – tendrías que verle en gimnasia… es penoso.

\- Tú si eres penoso – me dijo Akashi – aún no consigues ganarme.

\- Pero lo haré pronto.

\- Los sueños no cuentan Aomine – me dijo sonriendo – Espero que mañana te comportes y trates de ser más educado con ese chico.

\- Los sueños no cuentan… Akashi – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió también.

Las canastas con los chicos estuvieron genial aunque tampoco fue hoy el día en que vencí a Akashi, supongo que mañana debería intentarlo de nuevo. Volví a casa y caminando por la calle de detrás escuché unos gritos que venían de la siguiente casa por la que tenía que pasar. No quise hacer mucho caso hasta que al pasar escuché como se intensificaban los gritos y miré por la ventana del piso superior justo para ver como Kise recibía una bofetada que lo tiraba contra la ventana.

Abrí los ojos al verle y me detuve al instante. Sé que me había visto a través del cristal porque se fijó en mí y sonrojado se dio prisa en bajar la persiana evitando que siguiera mirando. Algo dentro de mí se removió y es que no podía imaginarme por qué podrían pegar a Kise, no parecía un mal chico, tenía su trabajo de modelo, era un buen estudiante… no sé… era extraño. Creo que yo no era el único con problemas en casa. Al menos ya sabía lo más importante y es que tenía razón en algo, Kise vivía muy cerca de mi casa y ahora sabía exactamente en qué casa se encontraba.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogar

**Kise Ryota**

Aomine me ponía de los nervios. No podía ser que siempre estuviera buscando el modo de meterse conmigo y hacerme rabiar. Ahora prácticamente todo el instituto me tenía como a un chico facilón al que de vez en cuando en el pasillo le daban alguna palmada en el trasero y todo gracias a Aomine y sus bromitas.

No se lo había contado a nadie porque tampoco creí que tuviera importancia. Estuve esperando en la cena a que mi padre dijera algo, a que levantase la cabeza de ese plato y dijera lo que fuera, porque mañana era mi cumpleaños, creo que ni se acordaba de eso. Seguí cenando en silencio mirándole de vez en cuando manteniendo la esperanza de que me felicitase o me dijera que ya tenía un regalo para mí.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Por nada – le dije algo entristecido dándome cuenta que no se acordaba.

\- Te conozco… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que… mañana es mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Es mañana ya?

\- Sí papá – le dije.

\- ¿Y qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

\- Yo quiero… - me callé de golpe y es que no sabía si pedirle realmente lo que tenía en mente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Quiero…

\- Oh por favor Ryota… habla de una vez.

\- Un balón.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un balón de baloncesto.

\- No empieces de nuevo con eso Ryota, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso del deporte, tú no estás hecho para esas cosas, eres modelo y así debe quedarse. El baloncesto sólo te trae golpes y te aleja de tus deberes como modelo.

\- Pero… no he dicho que vaya a jugar sólo…

\- ¿Y para qué quieres un balón sino es para jugar?

\- Bueno… para los ratos libres tirar un par de canastas, nada más, ni siquiera jugaría con otra gente, no llevaría golpes, ni moratones, te lo prometo.

\- No Kise – me dijo.

\- Por favor – le supliqué.

\- He dicho que no – dijo marchándose hacia su cuarto.

\- Papá… el baloncesto es lo que me gusta, es mi pasión y si me dejas te prometo que no abandonaré el modelaje.

\- Claro que no lo abandonarás, el modelaje te da dinero, el baloncesto es sólo un estúpido juego que no te aporta nada.

Seguía a mi padre hacia el piso de arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación donde él buscó mi agenda indicándome que mañana tenía una entrevista para una importante revista y que no podía faltar, como siempre… él me cambiaba el tema del baloncesto a la profesión de modelo.

\- Papá… estaba hablando contigo de algo.

\- Sí. De la entrevista de mañana – me recalcó.

\- Quiero un maldito balón ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto escucharme? – le grité ya frustrado de que nunca me hiciera caso y en su lugar en vez de atención… recibí un bofetón que me lanzó contra la ventana.

Me quedé estático unos segundos intentando asociar que me había abofeteado y sentí las lágrimas al borde de salir, algo impidió que salieran o más bien alguien, Aomine. Al levantar los ojos de la cornisa de la ventana le vi a él allí abajo en la calle mirando fijamente hacia aquí. Supe que había visto lo ocurrido y por la vergüenza cerré las cortinas lo más rápido que pude apartándome de sus inquisitorios ojos.

\- Lo siento – escuché que decía mi padre preocupado – no debí hacerlo.

\- Claro… puede dejar marca para la entrevista de mañana – me quejé saliendo de allí con rapidez y encerrándome en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación.

Lloré en el baño y mi padre ya no trató de intentar hablar conmigo. Cuando supe que se había marchado de mi habitación salí y cerré la puerta con cerrojo acostándome a dormir. Estaba tan cansado de toda mi vida, odiaba dedicarme en exclusiva a ser modelo, yo quería ser un adolescente más, un chico normal al que nadie conociera, que fuera al instituto, que jugase a baloncesto con otros chicos, quería ser normal.

A la mañana siguiente quise salir de casa sin ser visto, pero mi padre me llamó desde la cocina cuando ya estaba poniéndome la chaqueta y me estaba marchando.

\- Acércate un momento Ryota – me llamó y me detuve con la mano ya en el pomo.

\- No puedo, tengo prisa – dije abriendo la puerta.

\- Ryota, ven aquí, por favor.

Al final tuve que ir cerrando la puerta de nuevo y es que no quería enfadar aún más a mi padre. Cuando llegué a la cocina había sobre la encimera un regalo y supe que no era una pelota de baloncesto, era muy pequeño para ser lo único que yo deseaba. Dudé si coger el regalo o no, mis dedos se paralizaron unos segundos y pensé si cogerlo o no y al final lo tocaron con suavidad el papel. Mi padre me insistía para que lo abriese y cuando lo hice, intenté no romper ni siquiera el papel, supongo que algunas manías nunca cambiarían, no me gustaba romper las cosas. Había una caja tras todo ese papel y al abrirla, una pulsera de acero.

\- Gracias papá – le dije entristecido.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Si, es preciosa – en realidad lo era… pero no era lo que yo quería, quería algo tan simple como un balón, algo de tan poco valor…

\- Ahora ve a clase, recuerda que esta tarde tienes la entrevista.

\- Sí – le dije marchándome de la cocina.

Al ir hacia el hall me detuve unos segundos a mirarme en el espejo, al menos había conseguido disimular el moratón de mi mejilla como pude. Al menos mi padre no se había dado ni cuenta, creo que podía disimularlo bien si me mantenía a cierta distancia de la gente para que no se fijasen demasiado.

Caminé por las calles y sé que salía antes de la hora pero no quería cruzarme con Aomine en el camino y menos sabiendo que vivía por aquí cerca y que encima había visto lo que sucedió ayer en mi casa. Andaba y andaba sin tener clara una dirección, debía ir al instituto pero aún faltaba tanto para ir… que no sabía qué hacer, lo único que había querido era salir de aquella casa.

Llegué hasta el parque y me sorprendió que ya estuvieran allí aquellos chicos jugando ¿No se cansaban de jugar? Lo hacían antes de ir a clases y volvían en cuanto salían de estudiar. En parte me hizo sonreír porque ya me habría gustado a mí tener ese tiempo libre para poder ir a jugar a baloncesto con los amigos. Yo ni siquiera tenía amigos, tantas mudanzas me habían convertido en un chico solitario.

\- Ey Kise, vamos ven a jugar – escuché que me llamaba Akashi con una sonrisa – te dejo a ti sacar primero.

\- Yo… mejor otro día.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dices eso?

\- Porque… no puedo de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué? El otro día cuando jugaste conmigo parecía que te gustaba este deporte, te lo estabas pasando bien.

\- No es un deporte para mí – le dije.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu deporte entonces?

\- Ninguno – le dije resignado.

Intenté marcharme pero al darme la vuelta me sorprendí al encontrarme con ese pequeñajo de cabello azulado ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mí? Ni siquiera me había percatado de él.

\- Que pulsera más bonita ¿Es nueva? – me preguntó Kuroko – el otro día no la llevabas.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté y sonreí quitándomela – puedes quedártela.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque seguramente la he pagado yo, no quiero regalarme yo mismo las sorpresas.

\- ¿Te la has regalado tú? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kuroko.

\- Al parecer… porque es mi cumpleaños y mi padre utiliza el dinero que yo gano para sus gastos, así que es como si yo me la hubiera comprado – sonreí entristecido.

\- Noto cierto toque de melancolía en tus palabras – escuché a Akashi comentarme – no era lo que estaba pensando tu mente ¿Verdad? ¿Qué querías en realidad?

\- Ya da igual, no lo tendré.

\- ¿Es muy caro? – me preguntó – ¿No será un viaje o un coche, verdad?

\- No, no era caro. Da igual, me voy al instituto.

\- Pero si falta casi media hora. Juega con nosotros un rato.

\- Yo no… tengo que irme – le dije marchándome de allí.

Caminé por el parque y me senté en un banco, en el más lejano a la cancha que encontré pero aún así, tras diez minutos allí sentado sin hacer nada, una pelota me golpeó en la espalda. Al girarme me di cuenta que allí estaba Akashi recogiendo ya la pelota con la que me había golpeado pero con una sonrisa se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con los demás? – le pregunté.

\- Tenía curiosidad. No respondiste al regalo.

\- Era una tontería, déjalo.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó mirándome más de cerca y cogiendo con su mano mi barbilla girándome hacia él – tienes… un moratón – me dijo sorprendido.

\- No es nada, tengo que irme.

\- Espera – me dijo reteniéndome – habla conmigo, si necesitas ayuda…

\- No necesito nada, estoy bien.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que nunca quieres jugar? – me preguntó señalando mi moratón.

\- Algo así, enserio tengo que irme.

\- Kise… es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y si te apetece jugar, ya sabes dónde estamos todos los días, pásate y juega cuando quieras o cuando estés preparado para ello.

Sé que Akashi tenía razón, que era mi vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella pero… en parte me sentía responsable con mi padre y no quería ser la oveja negra de la familia, quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, que me lo dijera, nunca lo había dicho. A veces echaba tanto de menos a mi madre. Le había pedido ir a verla también pero él siempre se negaba, decía que era imposible ir a visitarla a ese manicomio, que estaba loca y era mejor para mí no verla en ese estado. ¿Me decía la verdad o simplemente quería alejarme de mi madre? No lo entendía, yo sólo quería verla de vez en cuando.

Llegué al instituto y me iba hacia clase cuando un alumno al pasar por mi lado me dio una palmada en el trasero. Me sonrojé al momento y no supe reaccionar, todos estaban tocándome las narices desde lo de Aomine y no sabía hacer que parasen pero Aomine apareció en aquel momento cogiéndole de la muñeca al chico haciéndole daño.

\- ¿Te he dado permiso para tocarle? – le preguntó frente a mí.

\- No – dijo el chico con la voz temblorosa al verse frente a Aomine.

\- Entonces no toques lo que es mío, ya puedes correr la voz… el próximo que toque a este chico le corto la mano. ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí Aomine. Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a circular de nuevo ahora susurrando cosas sobre el incidente con Aomine, estos rumores llegarían lejos, nadie aquí se atrevía a pasar por encima de algo dicho por ese chico. Era tan desafiante, tan enigmático… era un chico extraño, primero se metía conmigo y ahora me defendía, no entendía nada.

\- Un gracias no estaría mal – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- No te debo nada – le dije.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- No, tú empezaste este juego que ahora se traen conmigo, sino lo hubieras empezado no habrías tenido que detenerlo.

\- Eso es cierto – me dijo sonriendo – pero habría perdido su gracia.

\- Déjame en paz Aomine, sólo me traes problemas.

\- No es cierto, también he alegrado tu vida.

\- Me das disgustos más que otra cosa.

\- No es cierto – me sonrió marchándose hacia clase.


	6. Chapter 6: Moratón

**Kise Ryota**

Aomine era todo un caso pero cuando le vi marcharse por el pasillo no pude evitar que se asomase en mi rostro una sonrisilla y es que él siempre era de esa forma, no habría forma de cambiarle. Creo que se hacía el duro pero realmente no lo era, le había molestado que me tocasen y fingió para luego darme a entender que tenía que agradecérselo, pero no es lo que buscaba, lo único que él quería era que me dejasen.

Puede que lo estuviera malinterpretando, pero puede que al haber visto el problema que tenía en casa con mi padre le hubiera tocado un poco la fibra sensible y ahora en vez de meterme en problemas intentase sacarme de ellos, claro que eso él jamás lo diría en voz alta, tenía su reputación de chico malo que mantener. En el fondo no parecía tan mal chico o es que yo me estaba volviendo muy blando con él, ya no estaba del todo seguro en lo que me pasaba.

En clase Aomine estuvo muy quieto y callado, de hecho… se pasó toda la clase con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos durmiendo mientras el profesor explicaba la lección, ya todos pasaban de él, sabían que era un caso imposible de corregir. Yo sonreí al verle y seguí con la lección, al menos hoy no me molestaba como era su maldita costumbre.

A la hora de educación física recogí mis cosas y fui a salir de la clase siguiendo al resto de alumnos cuando me di cuenta que nadie despertaba a Aomine así que al final… pese a dudar qué hacer con él, decidí ir a despertarle.

\- Ey – le dije intentando despertarle y como no lo hacía, empecé a moverle de los hombros – venga despierta, todos se van a clase.

\- ¿Kise?

\- ¿Quién sino? Todos te tienen tanto miedo que ni se atreven a despertarte.

\- Tengo unos malos despertares.

\- Ya… bueno yo ya he cumplido, haz lo que quieras.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó aún confuso.

\- A la clase de educación física, es lo que toca ¿Tú alguna vez miras el horario escolar? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que lo miro, el primer día los primeros cinco minutos, luego me paso el día en la azotea durmiendo, me da igual la clase que me estoy perdiendo.

\- Ya me imaginaba yo algo así.

\- No suelo ir nunca a esa clase, pero por ser precisamente tú quien ha venido a despertarme, te haré el favor y te acompañaré.

\- Oh… ni que yo necesitase un mono de compañía para hacer deporte.

\- Eres muy torpe… quizá hasta te me tropiezas con algún balón y al fin y al cabo… yo estaré allí como tu príncipe azul para salvarte – dijo riéndose.

\- Qué romántico y patético suena – le dije sonriendo metiéndome con él.

\- Sí… lo que no te he dicho es que mientras te recojo del suelo te meteré mano, hay que aprovechar los momentos.

\- Eres un cerdo – le dije marchándome.

\- Y te encanta que lo sea – dijo cogiendo sus cosas y levantándose de la mesa siguiéndome.

Caminé delante de él enfadado hasta que me di cuenta de algo y me giré ruborizado al entender por qué siempre caminaba detrás de mí.

\- Deja de mirar mi trasero.

\- Desde aquí atrás hay mejores vistas.

\- Eres…

\- Un cerdo, sí lo has dicho antes y menudo trasero tienes.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me estás molestando?

\- Porque te pones más guapo cuando te enfadas.

\- Pasa tú delante.

\- ¿Quieres mirarme el trasero? Uhhh que decidido vienes hoy.

\- Calla y pasa, no quiero sentirme observado.

Aomine sonriendo pasó delante de mí y el capullo me movió el trasero de lado a lado seductoramente de forma juguetona para que le mirase y sonreí al ver como se giraba sonriendo para pillarme mirando. No dijimos nada en todo el camino hasta el pabellón de deporte y yo me esperé sentado en el vestuario hasta que todo el mundo terminó de cambiarse. Aomine vio cómo esperaba pero pese a ser el último en salir del vestuario, me sonrió y me indicó que me esperaba fuera, algo extraño porque creí que querría quedarse a comprobar que lo que había visto en la revista era cierto, eso me decía siempre.

En cuanto estuve cambiado salí y me uní a mis compañeros aunque claro… aparentando ser lo más torpe que había por allí, no quería llamar la atención del resto de clubes y es que no quería entrar a participar en ningún club y sabía lo pesados que podrían ponerse si veían lo bueno que era en el deporte, prefería no destacar desde el principio.

Corría por la pista cuando Aomine se colocó a mi lado sonriendo y bajando su ritmo de carrera para adecuarse al mío.

\- Ey trasero perfecto… ¿Quieres que te lleve a caballito? – preguntó riéndose.

\- Idiota.

\- Sí… pero creo que me quedaré por aquí detrás – me dijo intentando mirarme el trasero y me detuve en aquel momento viendo como él seguía corriendo entre risas. No pude evitar sonreír también y es que en cierta forma me estaba acostumbrando a sus constantes perversiones. Ya hasta me hacían gracia.

Escuché al profesor indicarme que siguiera corriendo y no me detuviera, él también me veía como alguien incapaz de hacer deporte, tampoco sabía todo lo que ocultaba en realidad. Quizá nunca nadie lo supiera, sería mi secreto. La clase finalizó y nunca estuve tan contento de que pasase, por fin era la última clase del día, lo único malo es que debía volver a casa y no me apetecía en absoluto, menos… tener que ir a hacer la entrevista esa que mi padre había concertado.

Esperé a que todos se cambiasen y luego salí ya vestido aunque el profesor me comentó que recogiera yo el material, supongo que por haber sido el peor de la clase. Dejé la mochila en uno de los bancos laterales y empecé a recoger las cosas para guardarlas en el almacén cuando al salir, me encontré una pelota de baloncesto en el suelo. La miré y luego miré el resto del pabellón, no había nadie, todos se habían marchado ya y sólo quedaba yo. Me acerqué hasta ella cogiéndola entre mis manos pese a dudar unos segundos si debía cogerla o no. Al final la voté un par de veces y de un lanzamiento encesté la pelota en un tiro limpio. Escuché tras de mí un aplauso que me hizo girarme alarmado, era Aomine.

\- Ya sé de quién me hablaba Akashi – me comentó sonriendo – te lo guardabas muy bien, hasta que consigo pillarte.

\- Ha sido suerte, ya sabes lo torpe que soy – intenté marcharme esquivándole.

\- Puede que digas ser torpe pero yo no me lo creo, no es cuestión de suerte, la posición de tu brazo al lanzar era perfecta, alguien te enseñó a jugar, de hecho… creo que jugabas a baloncesto antes de venir aquí.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, he puesto la primera posición que he encontrado – le mentí y es que involuntariamente era cierto que mis movimientos eran precisos, no podía controlarlos después de haber jugado tantos años.

\- Sabía… que si te dejaba una pelota a la vista y creías que no había nadie… saldría tu verdadera identidad. No puedes engañarme, sabes jugar a baloncesto y te quiero en mi equipo.

\- No voy a jugar en ningún equipo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Contigo podríamos ganar a cualquier equipo.

\- Ya ganas sin mí.

\- Sí… pero no a Akashi – me dijo sonriendo – contigo quizá podamos.

\- No voy a jugar, ahora deja que termine de recoger las cosas.

Me metí hacia el almacén con el balón de baloncesto y alguna cosa más dejándolas en su sitio bien guardadas pero Aomine me siguió tratando de convencerme aún para que jugase, algo que no podía hacer. Me sorprendió cuando al tratar de irme me detuvo acariciando con suavidad el moratón de mi mejilla.

\- ¿Es por él? – me preguntó en tono serio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No…es por mí, no quiero jugar – le dije aunque mi voz temblaba.

\- Es por él – asintió – no quiere que juegues. ¿Por qué te pegó ayer?

\- No tiene importancia, discusiones familiares como cualquier otra.

\- ¿Por qué fue? – preguntó con insistencia.

\- Le pedí… un balón de baloncesto por mi cumpleaños, supongo que insistí demasiado.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? Vale… entonces déjame hacerte mi regalo de cumpleaños – me dijo sonriendo acercándose a mis labios y le detuve.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No te creas lo que no es Kise – me dijo sonriendo sacando frente a mí una llave.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Esto amigo mío… es la llave de aquí, del almacén de deporte y te la doy siempre y cuando no robes nada. Puedes venir cuando quieras, coger esa pelota de ahí de baloncesto y jugar un rato.

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

\- Soy el presidente de estudiantes, claro que tengo una llave y te la presto.

Cogí la llave entre mis dedos y una vez la tuve, vi como se marchaba hacia la salida cuando le llamé para que se girase. Al hacerlo, me lancé armándome de valor hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Desde hacía un tiempo había deseado probar sus labios y ahora por fin tenía una excusa para hacerlo. Creí que él me rechazaría pero no fue así, más bien todo lo contrario, aún colocó su mano tras mi nuca acercándome más a él y profundizando el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más pasional e impaciente hasta que me empotró contra una de las paredes del almacén metiendo sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquel momento, sabiendo que estábamos solos, sabiendo que en el fondo ese chico se preocupaba por mí, me había protegido antes del resto de alumnos y aunque seguía aparentando un pervertido diciéndome tonterías, en el fondo algo debía sentir por mí para estar aquí besándome con desesperación y metiéndome mano ofreciéndome aquella llave a mi pequeña libertad.

Sé que no podría jugar al baloncesto pero al menos… en los recreos podría hacer algún lanzamiento y era gracias a él, él me ofrecía un tiempo para mí, para que disfrutase y eso se lo agradecía. Aomine metió su mano derecha bajo mi pantalón y cogió mi miembro con cierta presión tratando de darme placer mientras sonreía.

\- Pues parece que no se equivocaba la revista – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Yo no retoco mis imágenes – le dije sonriendo – todo lo que viste es lo que hay.

\- Me alegro de escucharlo – me dijo sonriendo volviendo a besarme.

Estábamos enfrascados en aquel beso cuando escuchamos la puerta de fuera del pabellón y nos soltamos al momento para evitar que nos pillasen. El profesor apareció enseguida y nos comentó que nos diéramos prisa para recogerlo todo, así que bajo su atenta mirada terminamos de recoger y salimos de allí para ir a casa.


	7. Chapter 7: Estudiante

**Aomine Daiki**

No esperaba que Kise me besase en aquel momento pero tampoco pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Siempre decían de mí que era un mujeriego, que me iba con cualquiera y no tenía sentimientos pero no era cierto, los tenía sólo que no por las personas con las que había pasado un buen rato, para mí sólo era eso… un buen rato. Kise era diferente y en parte ese sentimiento me asustó.

Habría llegado con él hasta el final de no haber sido por la interrupción pero gracias a ella me di cuenta de algo… no quería que él fuera una más de mis conquistas, quería que fuera algo realmente enserio. Quizá sólo había llegado hasta ahí por agradecimiento, quizá sí quisiera o puede que no, no sabía lo que ahora mismo pasaba por aquella rubia cabecita y eso me asustaba aunque no se lo diría. Yo era Aomine Daiki, jamás reflejaba miedo o dudas.

Salí del almacén de gimnasia en cuanto tuve la menor oportunidad y me marché con rapidez. Creo que Kise se quedó un poco sorprendido por mi reacción pero es que si seguía allí con él, se daría cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, tenía un bulto inmenso que apenas mis pantalones podían ocultar y no quería hacer nada con él de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Él no era otra de mis conquistas y debía mentalizarme en eso, en conquistarle como dios manda y no a lo ligón como siempre hacía. Tenía que ir despacio con él, quería ir despacio, tener una cita, invitarle a algo… no sé, algo diferente al simple sexo.

Ni siquiera me giré cuando Kise me llamó preocupado y es que ahora mismo necesitaba alejarme, él era una perdición para mí, si se volvía a acercar no podría controlarme y querría hacerle mío, tenía que alejarme como fuera, ya le explicaría en otro momento lo ocurrido.

Me marché con rapidez hacia la salida, quería marcharme de allí. Ya veía la puerta de la calle cuando al abrirla, una chica se me abalanzó besándome. Me quedé unos segundos tratando de recapacitar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y en cuanto pude reaccionar la aparté de mí, pero ella con una gran sonrisa me tocó el trasero apretándolo y se marchó por la puerta que yo había abierto guiñándome un ojo mientras me decía un "hasta luego guapo". ¡ _Estás cosas sólo me ocurrían a mí_!

Al llegar a mi casa, no fue mucho mejor la cosa, estaba vacía como siempre y cené solo algo de ramen instantáneo que tenía por la despensa guardado. Ni siquiera me apetecía cocinar. Aún recordaba el beso de aquella chica que me había sorprendido, pero recordaba mucho mejor el de Kise, aquel sí había sido una sorpresa y una de las gratas. Me gustaba ese chico y no podía evitar sonrojarme al pensar en él. Lo tenía decidido… mañana le invitaría a salir.

No dormí muy bien esa noche, pero por la simple razón de que mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en el beso con aquel chico rubio que últimamente me volvía loco y saqué la revista de debajo del colchón buscando entre las páginas al rubio de mi perdición.

Miré bien la fotografía y mis ojos llegaron irremediablemente a la mejor parte de su anatomía, su miembro allí encerrado tras aquella pequeña prenda de tela. Sonreí y es que ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su miembro, era cierto lo que se veía a simple vista. No le habían retocado nada. Sabía que esto estaba mal pero… no pude remediar las ganas de tocarme de nuevo observando a ese chico, me volvía completamente loco y soñaba con el día en que por fin sería mío, estaba empezando a enamorarme y eso me daba pánico, yo jamás me había enamorado de nadie.

Rocé con mis dedos la punta de mi miembro produciéndome una sensación de cosquilleo mezclada con un gran placer, los espasmos llegaron enseguida y empecé a gemir cogiendo toda la largura de mi miembro entre mis dedos y empezando a moverla, primero lento y cada vez con mayor frenesí mientras me imaginaba que penetraba a aquel chico de revista.

Me corrí prácticamente al momento de pensar cómo serían sus gemidos, en cómo susurraría mi nombre al oído de forma sugerente y pasional, de cómo jadearía por mí de forma salvaje. Ese chico tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza. Una y otra vez pensaba en él y al final, tras relajarme y limpiarme, conseguí dormirme.

Por la mañana desayuné rápido lo primero que encontré por casa aunque no había mucho. Prácticamente bebí de la misma botella de leche que había en la nevera y salí de casa dispuesto a ir a clase. Vi a Kise cruzar la calle y aunque le llamé y sé que me vio por cómo se giró… pasó de mí y siguió caminando. Intenté alcanzarle pero no hubo manera, él aceleraba el paso y me daba esquinazo entre las calles y la gente. ¿Qué le ocurría hoy a este?

No tenía ni idea pero cuando le perdí de vista, acabé en el parque hablando con Akashi y Tetsu que ya estaban allí echando un par de canastas. Con ellos todo era fácil, más que intentar hablar con Kise, él era extraño, ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué me esquivaba ¿Era por la forma en que salí ayer del almacén?

\- No entiendo a ese chico – le dije a Akashi y empezó a reírse lanzando a canasta mientras yo me sentaba en un banco.

\- Es un chico algo solitario – me dijo – pero es agradable y simpático.

\- Me está esquivando.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema? – preguntó Tetsu lanzando a canasta y fallando.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? Nunca te ha molestado que alguien te esquive, de hecho tú sueles esquivarlos después de acostarte con alguien – comentó Tetsu.

\- No me he acostado con él – le dije muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que sueles hacer con los que te interesan a simple vista.

\- No me interesa a simple vista.

\- Akashi y Tetsu se detuvieron en seco mirándome mientras Tetsu bajaba el balón que iba a lanzar y fallar, porque Tetsu siempre fallaba los lanzamientos.

\- ¿Te has enamorado? – preguntó Akashi – no puedo creérmelo…

\- No – le dije muy rápido.

\- Increíble… Aomine enamorado, nunca esperé ver algo así.

\- Cállate – le dije y él sonrió – no estoy enamorado.

\- Ohhh, si tú lo dices. ¿Entonces no te importará que salga con otros chicos, no?

\- Claro que no – le dije y Akashi sonrió.

\- Qué terco eres Aomine.

\- Me marcho, no hay quien os aguante cuando unís fuerzas – les dije cogiendo mis cosas y marchándome.

Llegué a clase y vi como el profesor colgaba la hoja con las notas del último examen que habíamos hecho, aquel examen sorpresa para el que yo no había estudiado, era todo un perezoso para esas cosas, me quedé dormido encima de los apuntes… y ni siquiera los había abierto. Me quedé blanco y me acerqué con un miedo terrible en el cuerpo para ver mi uno frente al resto de alumnos que habían aprobado, apenas unos pocos habían suspendido y con notas muy superiores a la mía. Era penoso. El nombre de Kise en la lista me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar… era el mejor de la clase, el estudiante con mayor calificación ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas hablaba japonés y sacaba la nota más alta.

Miré hacia el otro lado del pasillo al escuchar a mi entrenador llamarme, esto pintaba muy feo para mí, iba a caerme una buena bronca y aunque siempre sentaban en el banquillo a los malos estudiantes y les prohibían jugar los partidos, a mí nunca me sentaban, me necesitaban para ganar.

\- Veamos las notas… Vaya Aomine, parece que este fin de semana contra el partido de Seirin de quedarás en el banquillo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté – no puede hacerme eso, soy el mejor del equipo y nadie del equipo puede parar a Kagami y a Tetsu juntos excepto yo.

\- Qué lástima, entonces perderemos y tendrás que explicar a tus compañeros por qué sacaste un uno. Que pases un buen día Aomine.

Vi a Kise caminar hacia clase sin siquiera haber venido a ver su nota y salí corriendo hacia él. Intentó huir pero yo fui más rápido y le cogí del brazo evitando que se marchase. Lo metí en el cuarto de los utensilios de limpieza y cerré la puerta tras nosotros evitando a gente curiosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me esquivas? – pregunté.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó él – Te besé vale, lo siento… pero no entiendo por qué saliste así de rápido y encima vas y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y besas a esa chica después de besarme a mí.

\- Estas celoso – le dije sonriendo y él trató de marcharse pero yo le bloqueé el paso – era eso. Kise… yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Y para ciento cincuenta y tres chicas más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso pone en el registro, hay ciento cincuenta y tres chicas en este instituto.

\- ¿Enserio Kise? ¿Has mirado el registro? Vamos… esa chica se me abalanzó, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y presidente de estudiantes, la mitad de chicas me odian y la otra mitad se quieren acostar conmigo, eso no significa que yo quiera algo con ellas.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres nada con ellas?

\- No, quiero algo contigo, de hecho… venía a invitarte a una cita pero no podrá ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo que estudiar. Si no apruebo el examen del jueves no podré jugar el partido del viernes contra el Seirin y es un partido importante.

\- Pídemelo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué juegues?

\- No idiota, que te ayude – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo no necesito ayuda – le comenté.

\- Pues que te vaya bien chupando banquillo – dijo marchándose.

\- Está bien – le dije cogiéndole del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta – ayúdame a aprobar ese examen.

\- Hecho – me dijo sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8: Celos

**Aomine Daiki**

Nunca había entrado en la biblioteca y desde luego no era el único, no había nadie. Al dejar caer la puerta ésta golpeó con fuerza dejándonos escuchar el sordo ruido en una habitación completamente vacía. Sonreí, creo que sólo a Kise se le podía ocurrir venir a este lugar, nadie lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté – este sitio está desierto.

\- Mejor para ti, te concentrarás mejor si no hay distracciones – comentó Kise.

\- Yo no me distraigo nunca.

\- Aomine… tú no te concentras jamás. Sacaste un dos, así que da igual si estudias en casa, en el instituto o en una biblioteca, el problema está en tu falta de atención y tu mala organización para sentarse a estudiar.

\- El estudio me aburre – dijo.

\- Ya, como a todos… pero hay que hacerlo. Ahora sentémonos en la mesa, te explicaré las cosas para que puedas aprobar.

Me senté en la mesa a su lado y no podía dejar de mirarle. Sus delicados gestos al abrir el libro, el roce de sus yemas, esos sugerentes labios moviéndose para explicarme la lección, sus dedos rozando las líneas del libro intentando que yo siguiera la lección. No podía seguir la lección cuando Kise estaba frente a mí tan guapo como siempre, tan atractivo y sugerente, claro que eso no se lo pensaba decir, yo tenía una reputación que mantener y jamás le diría lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó de golpe aquel chico rubio.

\- Claro que sí – le dije rojo como un tomate.

\- Haz entonces la ecuación – comentó Kise escribiendo una ecuación en una hoja.

Me pasó la hoja y la miré algo incrédulo, ni siquiera recordaba que esto lo hubiéramos dado en clase, claro que entraba bastante poco por la clase así que era posible que se hubiera dado y yo no me hubiera enterado de nada. Kise me tendió el lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos y lo cogí con algo de dudas, no sabía qué hacer ni por dónde empezar esta ecuación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Aomine? ¿No me prestabas atención?

\- No seas idiota, claro que te prestaba atención es sólo que…

\- Te lo volveré a explicar – dijo cogiendo la hoja.

\- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? No me hace falta que me lo expliques veinte veces – le dije algo enfadado.

\- No te he llamado idiota, pero si no sabes hacerlo tendré que enseñarte. Vamos… - me dijo con su tono dulce sonriendo – te ayudaré a aprobar ese examen.

Kise volvió a explicarme cómo se hacían los ejercicios y esta vez sí entendí la manera en que debía realizarlos. Me puse a ello enseguida. De vez en cuando mis ojos se desviaban hacia aquel chico rubio que miraba con seriedad la hoja de mis ejercicios.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunté.

\- Nada – dijo notablemente sonrojado.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Me miras muy extraño y te sonrojas, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estaba pensando… en lo de ayer.

\- ¿El beso? – pregunté – deja de darle tanta importancia, fue un impulso supongo – le dije.

\- Ya… lo lamento igualmente, no debí haberlo hecho. Debiste pensar que me aprovechaba de ti porque me habías dado el regalo, no era mi intención ofenderte ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Has estado preocupado sólo por esa tontería? No llegué a pensar nada de eso. Fue un impulso, nada más. También yo he tenido de esos.

\- ¿Yo también soy un impulso tuyo? – preguntó ruborizado y supe que me estaba preguntando si él era algo serio para mí.

Por un momento quise decirle que era importante pero no podía, yo nunca había tenido una relación estable y eso me asustaba mucho. Yo no era de esos chicos y sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada a Kise. Quise arriesgarme con él y decirle que le amaba, que lo había hecho prácticamente desde el primer día que le vi pero cuando giré mi rostro y vi a Akashi entrar por la biblioteca, no quise parecer tan sentimental frente a él, así que fingí.

\- Sí – le dije – sólo un impulso, nada más.

\- Ya veo – comentó Kise.

\- ¿Qué hacéis chicos? – preguntó Akashi acercándose a nosotros – no esperaba veros juntos, sabía que no os soportabais.

\- Ya ves… estamos estudiando – le dije.

\- Ecuaciones… ¿Aún estás con esto Aomine? Déjalo Kise… Aomine es un poco burro para estos temas del estudio. ¿Por qué no lo dejas Aomine?

\- Porque me quieren echar del equipo si no apruebo.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho y yo te habría dado clases.

\- No gracias – le dije – aún recuerdo tus últimas clases, son aterradoras.

Y era cierto, jugaba con unas tijeras mientras me daba clase y esos ojos que colocaba de maníaco no ayudaban en absoluto a que me calmase. Pensaba que en cualquier momento me atacaría con las tijeras y así era, a cada fallo tenía que esquivar su ataque, ese chico no sabía dar clases. No volvería a dar una clase de estudio con él en la vida, prefería mil veces el carácter tranquilo de Kise.

\- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí Akashi? – pregunté.

\- Nada que te concierne, de hecho venía a ver a Kise – comentó.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido y Akashi sonrió.

\- Por esto – le dijo acercándose de golpe a él y besándole frente a mí.

¡ _Sería imbécil_! Vale que yo estaba metiendo la pata con Kise, que le acababa de decir que no me importaba nada cuando era mentira y ver encima la sonrisilla de Akashi justo antes de besar a mi chico me ponía enfermo. Cerré el puño apretándolo con fuerza hasta que rompí el lápiz por la rabia contenida, no quería pegar allí mismo a Akashi, habíamos sido amigos desde el preescolar, pero me sacaba de las casillas en este mismo momento.

Al separarse de Kise sonrió y se sentó encima de la mesa dándome la espalda, pasando completamente de mí y centrándose en un sonrojado Kise que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a las seis esta tarde? Puedo pasar a recogerte donde quieras.

\- ¿En tu bici? – le pregunté con sarcasmo y él cogió una hoja arrugándola y metiéndola en mi boca con brutalidad para que me callase.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las seis en el parque? – volvió a preguntarle a Kise – Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás y este de aquí no nos molestará para nada, él tiene mucho que estudiar si quiere jugar contra el seirin este fin de semana – dijo sonriendo.

\- Está bien – dijo Kise al final – a las seis.

\- Es una cita entonces – le dijo frente a mí – hasta luego Aomine, disfruta de las matemáticas.

Akashi se marchó de allí y yo aproveché para sacarme la maldita bola de la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Kise. Aún estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba la espalda de Akashi hasta que se marchó.

\- Vale… volvamos al ejercicio – dijo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – le pregunté – creía que… ¿Cómo vas a salir con él? ¿Y yo? – pregunté.

\- Tú has dicho que sólo era un impulso – dijo como si nada - ¿Qué hay de malo en que salga con Akashi? Creí que erais amigos y si tú no estás interesado en mí ¿Qué más te da?

Increíble, Akashi había aprovechado mi momento de debilidad y dudas para abalanzarse sobre mi presa y mi presa… resultaba ser menos presa de lo que le correspondía, porque un poco más y era él mismo quien se tiraba a los brazos de mi enemigo.

Al terminar de estudiar me fui a mi casa pero claro que a las seis puntual… yo estaba en el parque espiando a aquellos dos. No podía evitar seguirlos… quería descubrir todo lo que hacían, todo lo que pensaban decirse, pero no se decían mucho, Akashi de vez en cuando le daba algún beso que a mí me ponía enfermo y luego se fueron a tomar algo. Estuvieron hablando largo rato en aquella cafetería y al tratar de acercarme para escucharles, un niño macabro me pegó una patada en la espinilla y me tiró dentro de la fuente del parque. Por suerte ellos no me vieron, aunque la mitad de la gente que estaba por mi zona se reía sin parar.

Estaba celoso, no podía negarlo y es que no quería que Akashi estuviera allí con mi chico, en realidad no quería que ningún chico estuviera allí con Kise, era mío, lo sentía así. Yo era quien había puesto el ojo en primer lugar sobre ese chico y ahora todos trataban de quitármelo, ya había tenido que dejar las cosas claras a unos cuantos que tocaban el trasero de Kise de vez en cuando y ahora me tocaría decírselo a Akashi.

Les vi marcharse a jugar a baloncesto, ¿Por qué Kise jugaba con él y no conmigo? No lo entendía, yo le había propuesto también jugar a baloncesto pero nunca accedía, ahora estaba allí jugando con Akashi, colocando aquella gran sonrisa que tanto me atraía a mí. Aquello aún me puso más celoso de lo que ya estaba.

Aproveché cuando fue al baño para ir también a escondidas hacia allí. Akashi se acababa de bajar la bragueta y estaba orinando cuando yo entré por allí fingiendo orinar también y bajándome la bragueta.

\- Aomine… Qué sorpresa encontrarme contigo.

\- No te hagas el inocente, ¿Por qué sales con Kise? Creí que no te interesaba.

\- A ti tampoco – me dijo – Te pregunté claramente, te dije que te estabas enamorando de él y lo negaste. Ya te avisé que alguien podría invitarle a salir.

\- No esperé que te interesase a ti – le dije.

\- Es rubio, ojos miel, muy atractivo, inteligente… juega bien al baloncesto ¿Por qué no podría interesarme?.

\- Serás idiota – le dije.

\- A ti no te interesaba, no te metas en mi cita.

\- ¿Que no me meta en tu cita? ¿Qué cita? No podrás acudir a ella.

\- Ya estoy en ella ¿Qué harás para impedirme ir con Kise? – me dijo Akashi sonriendo con prepotencia mientras terminaba de orinar.

\- Esto – le dije enfadado girándome hacia él y manchándole todo el pantalón con mi orina.

\- ¿Pero qué narices haces idiota?, serás marrano, cochino, pedazo de cerdo.

Akashi también se giró tratando de apuntarme a mí con sus últimas gotas pero salí corriendo del baño subiéndome la bragueta. No creí que fuera a salir con todo el pantalón mojado de mí orina, sería un poco absurdo. Salí corriendo hacia la cancha de baloncesto y al ver a Kise allí lanzando a canasta, no pude evitar cogerle de la muñeca girándole frente a su sorpresa y besarle allí mismo colando mi lengua en su interior con pasión.


	9. Chapter 9: Primera cita

**Kise Ryota**

El beso de Akashi en la biblioteca fue algo que jamás pude esperarme. Primero me besaba Aomine y ahora su mejor amigo Akashi, no entendía nada ni a lo que esos dos estaban jugando pero decidí seguirle el juego al pelirrojo para ver hasta dónde me conduciría todo aquello. Quedé con él a las seis en el parque y seguí explicándole la lección a Aomine, aunque éste poco se concentraba y sólo me preguntaba por qué había aceptado aquella cita. Viendo que sería imposible concentrarse con Aomine, recogí las cosas y me marché, ¡ _A ese chico no había quién pudiera darle clases_! No se concentraba.

El instituto acabó y volví caminando solo hasta casa. Al menos la cosa se había tranquilizado y aunque aún quedaban chicos que me miraban con cierto toque de lujuria en sus ojos, no se atrevían a tocarme después de la amenaza de Aomine. En parte supuse que debía agradecerle que tuviera aquel gesto aunque realmente había empezado todo por su maldita culpa, era tan irónico todo lo que me ocurría con ese chico.

Era un chico muy complicado, se había dejado besar el otro día en el almacén y luego me había pedido ayuda para superar los exámenes, estaba casi seguro que podía sentir algo por mí pero cuando le preguntaba directamente para resolver mis dudas, él negaba que sintiera por mí algo más profundo que una simple y llana atracción sexual ¿Sólo significaba eso para él? ¿Una mísera atracción sexual? Yo no quería ser su juguetito durante el instituto para que luego me tirase a la calle tras utilizarme como si fuera un trasto viejo al que ya no necesitaba.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, seguramente mi padre estaría buscando una nueva entrevista o algún nuevo reportaje fotográfico ¡ _Estaba tan cansado de esa vida de modelaje_! Yo sólo quería ser alguien normal, un estudiante más, jugar al baloncesto y tener amigos.

Por lo menos estar solo en casa hoy tenía algo bueno, no me preguntaría dónde iba a marcharme a las seis y es que no me apetecía contarle a mi padre que tenía una cita, podría ponerse en contra incluso de eso. Estuve un rato haciendo deberes aunque no podía concentrarme después de todo lo sucedido estos días, no podía olvidar cómo me había lanzado como un cazador sobre su presa a los labios de Aomine. ¿En qué pensé para hacer algo así? Estaba claro que Aomine no se había fijado en mí, que yo sólo era un juego para él como lo eran el resto de los estudiantes de ese instituto, no era nada especial, tan sólo un pobre chico de baja autoestima y por tanto… una víctima fácil de conseguir.

Rocé mis labios con los dedos mirándome en el reflejo de la ventana frente a mi mesa de estudiar, por un momento me quedé absorto mirando mi reflejo pensando por qué yo no podía ser alguien normal, no tenía explicación para ello. Después vino Akashi a mi cabeza y miré el reloj con rapidez preocupado por si llegaba tarde, pero faltaba media hora para la cita acordada, así que me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta el armario para buscar algo de ropa cómoda.

A menos cuarto salí de casa y anduve por las estrechas calles mirando los arreglados jardines de las casas, el nuestro no era tan verde, ni tan bonito, seguramente porque ni mi padre ni yo entendíamos de plantas y a él le preocupaban otras cosas antes que mantener el césped arreglado.

Sentí la presencia de alguien siguiéndome y me giré. La calle estaba desierta y por unos segundos pensé que me estaba volviendo loco hasta que por un cristal de un escaparate vi como Aomine iba siguiéndome y escondiéndose por las esquinas. Sonreí aunque no me giré, por primera vez quería que sufriera un poco lo que era ser utilizado, podía decirle yo mismo que aquel beso no me importó y prefería salir con su mejor amigo, no era cierto pero él no tenía ni idea, igual que yo no podía entender a qué estaba jugando ese chico conmigo. Decía que no le importaba y ahora me seguía… no entendía nada.

Llegué al parque observando cómo Akashi levantaba su mano en mi dirección para que le viera. Hoy había mucha gente por aquí. Casi todo personas con niños que venían al parque a entretenerles, otros que practicaban deporte y por supuesto, muchas parejas que venían a tener sus primeras citas. Pensar en eso me sonrojó un poco. ¡ _Una primera cita_! Jamás había tenido una.

Me acerqué hacia Akashi y al saludarle con dos besos aproveché para comentarle que Aomine llevaba un rato siguiéndome, él sonrió y me tomó de los hombros apartándome hacia uno de los locales para tomar algo. Me pedí una manzanilla por intentar relajar mis nervios y Akashi sonrió sin creerse que hubiera pedido algo como una manzanilla mientras él se pedía un refresco.

Miraba a las parejas a nuestro alrededor y podía sentir a Aomine por allí cerca mientras Akashi se acercaba hacia mí sonriendo. En uno de esos momentos, Akashi se acercó a mi oreja, quizá parecía que me estuviera besando o la estuviera mordiendo pero no era cierto, sólo me susurró.

\- Tranquilo, Aomine sólo está celoso – me comentó apartándose de mí sonriendo y sonreí al momento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le pregunté.

\- Porque lo conozco desde el jardín de infancia – me dijo muy seguro – Hablé con él. Dijo que no le importabas nada y que le daba igual con quién salieras, así que he querido hacer la prueba.

\- ¿Me estás utilizando?

\- No realmente, quería estar un rato contigo pero como amigos, no te ofendas. Quería poner a prueba a Aomine y estoy convencido que si es capaz de seguirte hasta aquí y vigilarnos como lo está haciendo, es que le gustas.

\- ¿Estamos montando una cita falsa? – pregunté ruborizado.

\- Algo así, pero te invito a la bebida y a jugar a baloncesto, sé que te gusta, a eso no le dirás que no ¿Verdad? Además, seguro que algo celoso sí que quieres poner a Aomine ¿No? Será divertido.

\- Si quiero – le dije muy seguro – después de todas las bromas suyas que he tenido que soportar en clase, creo que merece sufrir un poquito – le sonreí y Akashi sonrió también.

\- Entonces juguémosle una buena broma, para que aprenda a dejar de mentirnos y de jugar contigo. Te aseguro que ese chico siente algo muy fuerte por ti, jamás le había visto venir a cotillear una de mis citas – sonrió.

\- Juguemos – le dije sonriendo acercándome a é uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

Escuché a un niño al fondo llorando y gritándole a alguien, seguramente a Aomine que ya había hecho alguna de las suyas y Akashi sonrió al ver cómo estábamos molestando a ese chico que tantas bromas le gustaba gastar pero tan pocas soportaba.

\- Creo que está montando un escándalo – le dije.

\- Ya le gustaría a él estar ahora mismo en mi lugar – me sonrió – venga, te invito a jugar al baloncesto y esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Está bien, pero no mucho rato, tengo que volver pronto a casa.

\- De acuerdo.

Akashi me tendió la mano con caballerosidad y la tomé mientras notaba su impulso para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Fue en aquel momento cuando vi como Aomine discutía tras unas jardineras todo mojado con un niño pequeño que llevaba una pelota en sus manos y le miraba como si no le importase nada lo que le estaba contando. No pude evitar reírme y por un momento pensé que no se le debían dar nada bien los niños, en realidad no se le daba nada bien la gente en general y lo que era mostrar sus sentimientos.

Aomine se giró hacia nosotros y me dio el tiempo justo para girarme mirando a Akashi y dándole la espalda empezar a caminar hacia la cancha. Era mi momento de vengarme por sus bromas en el instituto. Él había dicho que yo no le importaba, que le daba igual con quién saliese y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Eché un par de canastas con Akashi, era un gran jugador, apenas podía seguir su ritmo y encestar alguna vez, no me daba cuartel y marcaba como nadie. Intenté driblarle un par de veces para encestar pero apenas me dejaba margen de movimiento, era rápido e implacable, no me extrañaba que Aomine perdiese contra él todas las veces, era imposible pasar hacia canasta con él delante.

\- Tengo que ir al baño – me comentó Akashi marchándose hacia el bar de al lado mientras yo me quedaba allí haciendo algún lanzamiento.

Me quedé en la cancha y miré la pelota en mis manos, no sabía cuántas veces podría jugar, cuántas veces podría sostener una pelota como ésta entre mis manos. Mi padre jamás me lo permitiría. Me entristecí un poco al pensarlo. Miraba atentamente la pelota y levanté la vista para ver la canasta frente a mí cuando alguien me cogió girándome y besándome de golpe sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos, los dejé abiertos por la sorpresa encontrándome con Aomine frente a mí besándome con pasión, mordisqueando mi labio inferior con sutileza mientras pedía permiso con su lengua para entrar a jugar con la mía. Cerré los ojos en aquel momento cediéndole el paso, entregándole de nuevo mis labios a ese chico dominante que había estado todo el día persiguiéndome a escondidas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Aomine? – le pregunté – estoy en una cita, no puedes aparecer de la nada y besarme.

\- Tú cita no creo que vaya a volver – me dijo sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar mis citas?

\- Porque te mentí, es cierto que me importas y que creo… que siento algo por ti.

\- Dijiste que no me querías y que no era importante para ti, que podía salir con quien quisiera.

\- Mentí – me dijo – miento muy a menudo para no tener que mostrar mis sentimientos. Por favor… dame una oportunidad, con Akashi te aburrirás mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no es un pervertido como tú?

\- Entre otras cosas, sí. Conmigo todo es más divertido.

\- Y más complicado – le dije.

\- Te quiero – comentó de golpe – por favor, dame la oportunidad, no soporto verte con Akashi.

\- Era una cita falsa Aomine – le dije y se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes… sólo quiso salir conmigo para ponerte celoso y que aceptases lo que sentías.

\- Será cabrón – exclamó mirando hacia el bar – pero ya me he vengado de él.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Nada que tenga importancia, enseñarle simplemente a que no toque lo mío.

\- Eres idiota – le sonreí.

\- Pero soy tú idiota – me dijo volviendo a besarme.


	10. Chapter 10: Algo importante

**Kise Ryota**

Los labios de Aomine eran extrañamente dulces y suaves, tenían una ternura que hacía volverme loco pero a la vez… pese a tener ese tacto tan dulce en los labios, sus besos eran puro fuego y pasión, eran demandantes y posesivos, eran diferentes a los de cualquiera otra persona a la que hubiera podido besar, incluido a los de Akashi que eran fríos y no parecían mandar ningún sentimiento, los de Aomine eran mejores o a mí personalmente me lo parecían.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Akashi? – volví a preguntarle y él sonrió.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

\- Venga… en serio.

\- Va en serio – comentó aún sonriendo.

\- Yo te mato – escuché el grito de Akashi viniendo hacia nosotros - ¿Cómo se te ocurre orinarme encima del pantalón pedazo desgraciado? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti venir a besar a mi chico?

\- Dijiste que te daba igual. Además… sólo estábamos fingiendo.

\- ¿Fingiendo? – preguntó absorto.

\- Sí – le dije – A Akashi no le intereso. Sólo fingimos un poco para molestarte.

\- Seréis desgraciados – comentó gritando – me la habéis jugado los dos.

\- Tú llevas jugando conmigo desde que empecé el instituto, no te hagas el ofendido – le comenté sonriendo.

\- A ti te lo perdono, sólo si sales conmigo, a él no se lo perdono – dijo señalando con cierto rencor a Akashi.

\- No seas crío – dijo Akashi pasando de él y girándole la cara ofendido.

\- Le has besado, te atreviste a besarle – le recriminó Aomine.

\- Y tú a mearme encima.

\- Sois como niños – dije empezando a caminar hacia mi casa.

Akashi aún se despidió de mí con la mano pero Aomine sorprendido me siguió dándome alcance en un momento. No habló durante un buen rato aunque caminaba a mi lado y sabía que tanto tiempo estando callado estaba ya que se moría por hablar, él no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio.

\- Habla – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué vamos hacia la salida del parque?

\- Porque quiero ir a casa.

\- Eso no es cierto, tú nunca quieres ir a casa.

\- Eso es cierto – le comenté deteniéndome - ¿En qué piensas?

\- Quiero una cita contigo.

\- Ya he tenido una cita hoy, creo que dos sería tener que aguantaros demasiado – comenté sonriendo.

\- Has aguantado a Akashi, aún no has visto lo que yo puedo ofrecerte.

\- ¿Es que tienes algo con lo que sorprenderme?

\- Es posible – me dijo – vamos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A mi lugar favorito.

Aomine tomó mi mano con fuerza y me sonrojé al momento mientras me empujaba tras él hacia uno de los edificios del otro lado del parque. No sabía bien dónde íbamos, aquí en el centro todo estaba rodeado de altos edificios que poco tenían que ver con la zona residencial donde vivíamos. Yo me había aprendido una ruta fija para llegar de casa al instituto y nunca la variaba, me habría perdido al instante. Esperaba que Aomine me devolviera sano y salvo a casa, porque yo ya no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Subimos a una de las azoteas y me hizo esperar en silencio. Traté de hablar un par de veces pero él me calló de nuevo colocando sus dedos en mis labios y siseando con cierto tono de seducción.

\- Observa – dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia la barandilla donde estaba el sol escondiéndose colocando ese color anaranjado en el cielo.

\- Vaya – exclamé.

\- Es el único sitio en toda la ciudad desde el que se puede ver perfecto el atardecer – me comentó – es un sitio tranquilo, nadie te encontrará aquí. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó sonriendo señalándome el atardecer.

\- Es precioso – le dije.

\- Me alegro que te guste. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato a baloncesto? – preguntó.

\- Ya es tarde Aomine.

\- No es cierto.

\- En unos minutos ni siquiera habrá luz, dale un poco de tiempo a que el sol termine de bajar.

\- Para eso lo tengo todo planeado – dijo marchándose hacia un rincón y viendo cómo encendía algo, unas luces que iluminaron la cancha de baloncesto vieja de la azotea, ni siquiera me había percatado en ella cuando entré.

El suelo tenía algún agujero, las rayas estaban gastadas y apenas se diferenciaban bien, una canasta ni siquiera tenía red y la otra apenas un hilo amarillento medio descolgado.

\- Esta cancha es un desastre.

\- Jugaba aquí de pequeño, antes de que la abandonasen – me dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Por qué la abandonaron?

\- Hicieron la del parque, todo el mundo va allí – comentó sonriendo – pero yo sigo prefiriendo esta. ¿Juegas contra mí o no te atreves? – preguntó sacando una vieja pelota de uno de los rincones.

\- Dame eso – le dije con una sonrisa retadora – te arrepentirás de haberme retado.

\- Eres el más torpe de la clase.

\- Ya me lo dirás cuando acabe contigo – le dije y ambos sonreímos.

Fui yo quien hice el primer lanzamiento encestando sin siquiera tocar el aro, entró perfectamente limpia y Aomine se sorprendió un poco.

\- Va a ser que quizá sepas jugar un poquito.

\- ¿Un poquito? – pregunté.

Aomine trató de driblarme un par de veces y no se lo puse fácil, aún así no era capaz de seguir sus movimientos a la perfección, siempre había tenido el don de aprender rápido, de poder imitar los movimientos de mis rivales al verlos pero Aomine era demasiado ágil. Podía bloquear alguno de sus gestos pero siempre se sacaba alguno nuevo que no conseguía terminar de bloquear. Aún así no quedé a tanta distancia de él en cuanto a puntos. En la última canasta para la que saltó Aomine, yo también salté tratando de taponar su tiro pero lo único que conseguí fue que él encestase perfecto y yo caer encima de él quedándonos tumbados en el suelo.

\- ¿Has caído blandito? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Lo siento – le dije intentando levantarme pero él agarró mi muñeca acercándome de nuevo a él evitando que me pusiera en pie y uniendo sus labios a los míos.

\- Quédate el balón – me dijo de golpe susurrando con los labios pegados a los míos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No puedo quedármelo.

\- Por tu regalo de cumpleaños, es lo que querías ¿Verdad? Te lo doy.

\- No puedo Aomine – le dije levantándome dándome cuenta de la hora que era – tengo que irme.

Me levanté para irme pero él se levantó aún más rápido cogiéndome y empotrándome contra una de las paredes volviendo a besarme.

\- Quédate un poco más, por favor. No insistiré con lo del baloncesto aunque quiero que juegues en mi equipo.

\- No puedo jugar en tu equipo Aomine.

\- Por favor, déjame convencerte – dijo besándome con más dulzura aún y no pude resistirme.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus suaves caricias, por cómo metía aquellas delicadas manos bajo mi camisa blanca y tocaba mi pectoral, por cómo rozaba mi abdominal antes de empezar a desabrochar los botones. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al momento y aunque ya era de noche, sabía que Aomine me podía ver perfectamente al estar encendido el foco de la cancha de baloncesto pese a estar algo más apartados del foco de luz.

\- ¿Y si sube alguien? – pregunté con la voz temblándome.

\- No lo harán, nadie sube aquí desde hace años – comentó terminando de desabrochar la camisa con maestría y lanzándola al suelo justo antes de colocar su mano en mi cuello y acercar sus labios a él besándome.

\- Aomine… yo…

\- Shh – susurró Aomine en mi oído mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja – no te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

\- Vale – fue lo único que pude decir al sentir crecer mi excitación.

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en la hora que era o en mi padre esperándome, sólo pensaba en Aomine y en mí, en que estábamos aquí solos y en que le deseaba. Pese a mi rubor no pude evitar corresponder su demandante beso, dejar que su lengua entrase en mi boca sin siquiera haber pedido permiso, ambos sabíamos que no necesitaba permiso, yo había sido suyo prácticamente desde el principio de conocernos.

Mis manos temblaban, estaba muy nervioso y sentía una vergüenza que jamás antes había sentido. Traté de coger el borde de su camiseta para tirar de ella y quitársela pero no pude, mis dedos se agarraron con fuerza pero no querían moverse, al final fue Aomine quien colocando sus manos sobre las mías soltó mi forzado agarre con delicadeza y se quitó la camiseta volviendo a besarme en cuando la tiró al suelo sobre la mía.

\- Tranquilo – me dijo susurrando cogiendo mi mano y colocándola en su cintura para que tocase sus músculos – todo está bien, cálmate.

\- Vale – le dije aún ruborizado.

Ni siquiera yo me reconocía en aquel momento ¿Cómo era posible que todo mi carácter se hubiera esfumado y estuviera convirtiéndome en este chiquillo tembloroso? Estaba demasiado nervioso y la excitación que sentía por Aomine no me ayudaba a calmarme.

Sentí su mano bajar por mi abdomen rozando y haciéndome cosquillas en mis músculos hasta que llegó al pantalón desabrochándolo con maestría y metiendo la mano bajo toda aquella ropa tocando mi miembro que prácticamente ya estaba erecto por su culpa.

Apreté los párpados y mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca al sentir cómo las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la punta de mi miembro justo antes de agarrarlo con cierta fuerza y empezar a subir y bajar su mano dándome placer. Hice acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía en este momento, me atreví a meter mi mano también bajo sus pantalones dándome cuenta que él estaba incluso más excitado de lo que yo estaba en este momento.

Dejó escapar un par de suspiros y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por mis caricias. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, al menos con otra persona, no contaba las veces que me había masturbado yo mismo. Aomine apresó de nuevo mis labios con mayor fuerza que antes centrando sus caricias con una mano en mi pecho mientras la otra la mantenía en mi miembro buscando con su dedo corazón mi entrada. Gemí ahogando el sonido en su boca al sentir cómo introducía el dedo en mí, cada vez un poco más hondo intentando sacarme más gemidos hasta que al final fue imposible que pudiera contenerlos todos. Él sonrió triunfante por escucharme al fin.

Con su mano derecha dirigió su miembro hacia mi entrada colocándose mejor y abriéndome un poco las piernas para tener mayor apertura de entrada. Me obligó a enrollar mis piernas a su cintura y apoyando la espalda en la pared para sujetarme entre ella y su cuerpo, entró en mí. Al principio despacio provocando que mordiera su cuello al sentir el dolor, ni siquiera quería mirar lo que ocurría por miedo a pensar que me destrozaría pero no fue así, los primeros movimientos fueron dolorosos, luego el dolor fue lentamente aplacándose mezcla con una creciente excitación a la vez que seguía sintiendo aquellas leves punzadas de dolor pero al final… sólo quedaba placer cuando me acostumbré a sus movimientos, a su anchura, a su longitud. Aomine cogía más velocidad, su cintura se movía a un ritmo frenético y ambos jadeamos sin poder evitarlo hasta que se corrió en mí y yo dejé mi rastro entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Apenas pudimos descansar un momento tras aquel acto y es que… enseguida llegó a la cabeza mi padre y sin apenas decirle nada salí corriendo de allí. En casa se iba a montar un buen problema si no llegaba antes que mi padre. Aomine acabó alcanzándome a mitad parque y me indicó el camino hasta casa aunque no dejamos de correr. Por suerte… cuando entré no había nadie aún y pude escabullirme a la ducha antes de que mi padre me descubriera.


	11. Chapter 11: Equipo

**Aomine Daiki**

Me había quedado desconcertado al verle salir corriendo a medio vestirse, intentando arreglarse mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. ¿Tan malo era en el sexo que se espantaba y salía huyendo? No creí que fuera eso y entonces me di cuenta de algo, siempre tenía esa mirada asustadiza cuando hablaba de su familia, de su casa, del baloncesto, empecé a entender que ese chico tenía miedo de algo de lo que ocurría en su hogar y ya me había dicho que llegaba tarde.

Me vestí con rapidez y salí corriendo tras él, ni siquiera se sabía el camino de vuelta y no llegaría a tiempo, más me valía alcanzarle antes de que se perdiese y se metiera en un problema todavía mayor. No esperé que pudiera tener tanta velocidad pero prácticamente le alcancé cuando ya estaba a la mitad del parque, podía ver la salida al fondo.

\- Ey, es por aquí – le dije girándole hacia la salida del otro lado y es que llegaríamos antes por un par de calles que atajaban.

El metro no lo perdimos de milagro y pese a que quería hablar de lo sucedido allí arriba en la azotea, había tanta gente en el metro y veía a Kise tan agobiado con querer llegar, que no me pareció un buen momento para hablar el tema. Levanté la mano para colocarla sobre su hombro y darle ánimo, pero las puertas del metro se abrieron en aquel momento y Kise volvió a salir a la carrera, por lo que salí tras él corriendo. Pasamos la tarjeta del metro y continuamos calle abajo sin detenernos. Escuchaba la respiración de Kise, estaba agotado pero seguía avanzando hasta que llegó a su casa. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, entró a todo correr por la casa y me quedé estático frente a la puerta mirando con cierta incertidumbre lo que podía ocurrir allí.

No sé el tiempo que estuve allí paralizado, mirando las ventanas, quizá esperando a que Kise se asomase o algo por una de ellas aunque estaba tan afectado que no creí ni que se acordase en este momento de que yo había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, ni se habría dado cuenta apenas de que estaba aquí.

Reaccioné cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda, una voz algo ronca que me preguntaba por si me podía ayudar al ver que miraba la casa con detenimiento desde la calle. Aquel hombre rubio con un acento inglés muy marcado que me hablaba o me chapurreaba como podía el japonés me recordó a Kise.

\- No – le dije – sólo miraba su jardín, debería regarlo de vez en cuando – comenté sonriendo como si no ocurriera nada.

\- Tendré en cuenta el consejo. Buenas noches – comentó metiéndose hacia casa y aún permanecí allí quieto unos segundos hasta que aquel hombre se giró y me miró.

Supe que era hora de marcharme por los ojos que colocó, no sé si se creería lo del jardín pero ya daba igual lo que pudiera decir, estaba hecho. Giré la vista hacia la solitaria y oscura calle empezando a caminar dirección a mi casa. Di la vuelta y me encontré el coche de mi padre estacionado en la entrada. Aquello me extrañó un poco, él no solía venir pero al ver cómo salía con una maleta de casa todo estuvo claro.

\- ¿Te marchas? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, sólo he venido a recoger unas cosas. Voy a un viaje de negocios a Singapur, intentaré volver lo antes posible, quizá en unos días.

\- ¿Unos días son unos meses? – pregunté – hace meses que no te veía. Mamá aún viene de vez en cuando.

\- Sabes que trabajo mucho.

Y era cierto… quizá trabajaba demasiado con sus amantes en lujosos hoteles, ya no estaba seguro ni cómo podía funcionar ese matrimonio, seguramente porque mi madre hacía lo mismo y ninguno terminaba de acordarse de que tenían un hijo en común, yo y también quería atención de alguna clase. Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad.

\- Buen viaje entonces – le dije abrigándome un poco más y entrando hacia casa.

\- ¿Ya está? Ni siquiera me das un abrazo.

\- No – le dije de forma seca entrando en casa.

Me enfadaba cuando decían cosas absurdas como lo de los abrazos, ellos nunca estaban en casa, no estaban conmigo y no me daban afecto pero cuando se les ocurría aparecer, los dos te pedían abrazos o besos. ¡ _Como si eso fuera posible_! Me encerré en mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama bocarriba mirando aquel blanco techo y como una araña se deslizaba tras la ventana en uno de sus hilos.

Me preocupaba Kise, no podía dejar de mirar aquella araña de fuera que se había detenido a mitad cristal. Sólo me venía a la mente Kise y si estaría bien, siempre parecía tan asustado cuando hablaba de su casa. La verdad es que al haber podido ver a su padre, no me había quedado nada tranquilo, parecía un hombre tan serio y tan intransigente que no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo esto. Aquella noche me costó dormirme y es que no había forma en que pudiera dejar la mente en blanco, finalmente bien entrada la oscuridad conseguí cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar al mundo de los sueños.

No soñé nada o yo no lo recordaba pero al despertarme a la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba vacía, la habitación de mis padres seguía igual de ordenada y limpia, nunca la utilizaban, era como un santuario al que nadie entraba jamás. Salí a desayunar a la cocina, hoy era sábado y no teníamos clase pero yo me estaba muriendo de la intriga por saber cómo estaba Kise. Quizá no fue la mejor forma de haber tenido su primera vez, en una maldita azotea, un lugar para nada romántico y aunque yo traté de serlo… la verdad es que quizá me había dejado llevar por el impulso del momento sin pensar en él. Quería saber al menos si se había despertado bien, si le dolía algo, salió tan rápido movido por el miedo que no me dio tiempo a calmarme o a preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. No creo ni que él supiera mi número, de hecho había tenido que entrar a escondidas en las oficinas del instituto y mirar su historial académico junto a sus datos personales para obtenerlo. Quizá no era muy ético la obtención de su número, pero al menos lo tenía.

Sonó un par de veces sin que contestase y me colgó al cuarto o quinto toque. Volví a llamar y finalmente lo cogió aunque su voz sonaba algo extraña, quizá más aburrida de lo normal.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó.

\- Kise, soy Aomine. Quería saber cómo estabas.

\- ¿Aomine? ¿Cómo sabes mi número? – preguntó susurrando y supe que no podía hablar en aquel momento.

\- Una larga historia poco ética. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

\- Un poco, voy a grabar un anuncio publicitario.

\- Quería verte, saber si estás bien y hablar de lo de anoche, yo siento… siento haber sido tan poco considerado.

\- No lo fuiste. ¿Podemos quedar cuando salga? Estoy en el centro.

\- Vale. Mándame el mensaje de dónde estás e iré a buscarte.

Kise se despidió de mí pero colgó con mucha rapidez, tanta… que incluso cortó su propia frase, ya estaba colgando antes de acabar de hablarme. Desayuné sin apartar mis ojos del teléfono, no sonaba y sólo estaba pendiente de su mensaje. Casi salté de la silla cuando vibró el móvil y miré el mensaje con la dirección.

Salí hacia allí con rapidez y tuve que coger un par de metros para llegar. Les comenté en recepción que estaba esperando a Kise y me condujeron hasta donde estaban grabando el anuncio. Su padre parecía haberse ido ya porque no le encontré pero al que sí vi, fue a Kise y aunque yo era el primero que disfrutaba con su cuerpo en las revistas, no me gustó el rodaje, sus sonrisas eran todas fingidas cuando la cámara le apuntaba, luego volvía a esa seriedad tan poco habitual de él. No le gustaba posar y eso me lo había dejado claro, prefería ver sus sonrisas en la cancha de baloncesto que verle hacer algo que no adoraba. ¿Su padre no se daba cuenta de esas expresiones forzadas? Seguramente sí, pero creo que le daba igual.

Al verme dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y despidiéndose corrió hacia mí cogiéndome de la muñeca y llevándome hacia la salida.

\- Ey, ey… calma – le dije susurrando con una sonrisa.

\- Sácame de aquí, por favor – me comentó y me detuve en seco obligándole a él a detenerse al ver que no podía moverme - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es sólo… ¿Estás bien? Me refiero a lo de ayer. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Aún me duele un poco pero… sí, estoy bien – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Por favor.

\- Claro.

Salimos de allí con algo más de calma. Supuse que estaba deseando marcharse de los escenarios y acabamos en una cafetería a dos manzanas de allí tomándonos algo. No podía dejar de mirarle porque ahora parecía tan diferente a hace un rato. Aquel estudio le agobiaba y era como si salir de allí lo hubiera rejuvenecido, además tenía un brillo especial en la mirada y sonreí, debía ser por lo de anoche, por sentirse feliz y lleno de alegría. Cuando se giró a mirarme, se sonrojó como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó.

\- Porque hoy estás radiante – comenté.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas – se ruborizó aún más y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se intensificase.

\- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

\- Idiota – me dijo girándome la cabeza.

\- Sabes que te quiero – le dije girándole de la barbilla hacia mí y besándole – oye Kise… ¿Y tu padre? Creí que estaría aquí.

\- Se ha tenido que ir a concertarme otra entrevista.

\- ¿Otra? No te ofendas… pero parece que te aburres un montón en tu trabajo.

\- Y lo hago – me dijo – ojalá entendiera de una vez que sólo quiero ser un chico normal. Ir al instituto, estudiar, entrar en algún club.

\- Como en el de baloncesto… - dejé caer.

\- Como en el de baloncesto… - dijo él siguiéndome sin prestarme atención y entonces se dio cuenta que había repetido mi frase inconscientemente porque era lo que le gustaba.

\- ¿Así que quieres entrar en mi equipo? ¿Sabes que soy un capitán muy exigente? – pregunté con cierto toque de perversión.

\- No he dicho eso – intentó rectificar ahora – no quiero entrar en tu equipo ni en ningún club.

\- Te mueres por jugar a baloncesto y no lo haces porque por algún motivo que desconozco… te lo prohíben. Entra en mi equipo.

\- No – me dijo serio.

\- Te estoy reclutando, sé que eres bueno y te quiero en mi equipo.

\- He dicho que no.

\- Y yo que sí – le dije – vamos. Te mueres por jugar y más por jugar a mi lado. Podría… - dije acercándome a él y lamiéndole la oreja – hacerte el amor todos los días en la ducha después de los entrenamientos.

\- No me tientes – dijo ruborizado - ¿Qué clase de capitán eres que haces esos ofrecimientos?

\- Uno que quiere que un buen jugador y su novio entre en el equipo. Quiero jugar contigo… en todos los sentidos – le dije refiriéndome al baloncesto y al sexo a la vez.

\- Eres un pervertido.

\- Lo sé, pero te encanta – le reté y él sonrió.

\- Si me prometes que mi padre no se enterará… acepto estar en tu equipo siempre y cuando… cumplas lo prometido, tras los entrenamientos eres sólo mío en las duchas.

\- Trato hecho – le dije sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12: Partido

**Kise Ryota**

Aomine era un pervertido pero al menos era mí pervertido. En el fondo parecía un buen chico, era un buen chico, estaba seguro de ello al cien por cien. Aomine era esa clase de chicos que parecían muy duros por fuera pero en realidad eran un encanto cuando les conocías, de esas personas que harían lo que fuera por ti, por verte feliz pese a esa frialdad suya que trataba de aparentar, porque todo era una fachada, de eso estaba seguro.

Aquel día cuando llegué a casa estaba feliz pese a sentirme agobiado cuando mi padre estaba cerca, él siempre restringía todos mis movimientos, sólo quería que siguiera haciendo mi trabajo y no le importaba nada más, a mí me aburría mucho tener que ir a las sesiones de fotos, ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Supongo que hablar con mi padre de eso era inútil, otras veces había tratado de explicarle que quería dejarlo pero él nunca me lo permitía. Estaba encerrado en esta vida sin poder tomar el control, era mi vida y aún así… hacía tanto tiempo que no la controlaba que ya me parecía imposible.

Al entrar en casa me encontré con mi padre preparando la cena y quise ayudarle. Le miré fijamente unos segundos. Me moría por contarle mi felicidad, por contarle que amaba a Aomine Daiki, que tenía novio y que estaba feliz pero… algo dentro de mí sentía que él no lo entendería, sentía que se opondría como siempre hacía a todos los planes que tomaba por mi cuenta sin contar con él. Preferí no decir nada aunque las ganas de contárselo a alguien y compartir mi felicidad me estuvieran matando por dentro.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la sesión fotográfica? – preguntó mi padre y le miré con cierta tristeza, para él sólo existía un tema de conversación y era éste.

\- Bien – le dije sin muchos ánimos.

\- Mañana iré a cobrar lo de tu trabajo.

\- Vale.

\- No te noto muy animado.

\- Ya sabes que…

\- No empieces con que te aburres con el trabajo Kise, ya hemos hablado miles de veces de eso. Tú no eres un chico normal. Tienes un trabajo.

\- En realidad no lo hemos hablado mucho, tan sólo tú has hablado de esto, yo no he podido aún decir nada.

\- No tienes nada que decir – comentó – pon la mesa y cenaremos. Luego puedes hacer los deberes y rápido a dormir. Mañana te esperan clases y una entrevista por la tarde.

Aquella fue toda nuestra conversación esa noche. No volvimos a hablar de nada durante la cena. Mientras mi padre veía la televisión y se reía con un programa yo movía la comida con el tenedor sin hambre, intentando entender por qué eran así las cosas, tratando de encontrar una razón por la que no podía dejar de ser modelo.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con frío y lluvia. Cuando salí de casa abrigado ni siquiera cogí el paraguas. Caminé por las calles con paso lento hasta que me detuve frente a un supermercado donde una madre había comprado una golosina a su hijo y le llevaba la mochila a hombros hasta la escuela mientras ambos sonreían. Yo ya apenas recordaba a mi madre. ¿Habría hecho cosas así cuando yo era pequeño? No estaba seguro de ello. Sentí un brazo caer encima de mi cuello y al girarme me encontré la sonrisa de Aomine.

\- Te veo algo melancólico hoy, será por la lluvia – me dijo mirando hacia el cielo encapotado del que caían finas gotas.

\- Supongo – le dije intentando sonreír – nunca te he preguntado por tu familia.

Aquellos hizo que los dos mirásemos hacia aquella madre que le decía al niño que se diera prisa o llegarían tarde. Nos fijamos en cómo cogía con cariño la mano del niño incapaz de soltarla y le sonreía.

\- Mis padres no son de hacer cosas así – dijo de golpe Aomine – ellos… bueno… mi madre estará en su oficina trabajando y seguramente por las noches irá a cenar con el mejor amigo de mi padre, ya sabes… y mi padre, bueno él estará en algún hotel de a saber dónde con su secretaria mientras nos dice que está trabajando.

Miré su rostro de preocupación o quizá de melancolía al decirlo, hablar de su familia le entristecía aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

\- Mi familia hace mucho que dejó de ser una familia – me explicó al final como única noticia.

\- Lo siento, no quería importunarte con eso.

\- No pasa nada, eres mi novio, tenías que saberlo en algún momento, no quiero ocultarte nada y desde luego no esperes que nos inviten a una cena familiar y si lo hacen… ten por seguro que no será agradable – dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí – no somos ni mucho menos la familia perfecta, de hecho ni siquiera somos una familia desde hace demasiado tiempo aunque fingen seguir juntos por la reputación social, una tontería.

\- Mi padre tampoco es una maravilla – le dije mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Hace años que no la veo, mi padre y yo siempre nos mudamos de sitio y cuando pregunto por ella simplemente dice que está enferma y está siendo atendida. Dice que está en un centro psiquiátrico.

\- Oh, lo siento – me dijo – no quería molestarte con eso.

\- No me molesta. La verdad es que la echo de menos. Me gustaría poder verla pero él nunca quiere. No sé dónde está.

Creo que Aomine se sentía un poco mal y al final, tras sonreírle para calmarle el ánimo continuamos de camino al instituto. Al menos esa semana fue tranquila, Aomine se había encargado de dejar claro a la gente que era el único que podía tocarme y es que me besaba a cada oportunidad que tenía sin importarle si había alguien delante o no. Lo único que me molestaba era tener siempre ocupadas las tardes con los trabajos que me buscaba mi padre.

Una de las cosas buenas que empezaba a mejorar en mi vida… era que por fin podía jugar al baloncesto aunque no se lo había dicho a mi padre. Entrenaba con el equipo y como me prometió Aomine, en el vestuario él era sólo mío, las duchas se habían convertido en nuestro lugar para estar juntos sin que mi padre pudiera evitarlo. Quizá no era un sitio romántico ni por supuesto nada erótico… pero era nuestro sitio y mientras pudiera estar con él me daba igual el lugar.

Lo mejor de todo es que ese fin de semana teníamos un partido importante. Yo no conocía al otro equipo pero Aomine estaba muy interesado en que debíamos ganar a como diera lugar. Yo quería ayudarle pero me echaba un poco para atrás que mi padre pudiera pillarme si iba a ese partido. Era por la tarde y generalmente solía siempre mandarme algo que hacer del trabajo, siempre había alguna entrevista o alguna sesión fotográfica, era un rollo.

\- ¿Cuento contigo, Kise? – preguntó Aomine sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volvíamos a casa y el partido era mañana, aún no le había contestado a nada sobre el asunto y Aomine trataba de no presionarme mucho con el tema, algo que agradecía pero tenía que decidir algo.

\- Sí – le dije al final mirando el móvil y viendo que mi padre no me había dicho nada sobre ningún trabajo – le diré a mi padre que he quedado contigo para estudiar, que tenemos un examen.

\- Vale.

Aomine me acompañó hasta casa pero no se atrevió a besarme por miedo a que mi padre estuviera dentro. Se despidió con un simple "nos vemos mañana" y continuó hacia su casa. Entré viendo a mi padre en el salón viendo la televisión y decidí no molestar subiendo hacia mi habitación cuanto antes. Sólo bajé cuando se hizo la hora de cenar y tampoco tuvimos mucha conversación en la mesa, siempre era así, no podía recordar un momento en mi vida en que mi padre hubiera sido cariñoso o más o menos amable, simplemente pasaba de que yo estuviera allí. De vez en cuando aparecía en casa con un regalo como si con eso tuviera que perdonar cualquier cosa pero nada más, nuestra relación era difícil.

El día del partido le conté una mentira a mi padre pero tampoco pareció darse ni cuenta, estaba ocupado con algo del trabajo y se marchó con rapidez. Al menos sabía que tendría vía libre para poder ir a ese partido. Llegué un poco tarde y eso que me había pasado medio camino corriendo tratando de llegar a tiempo. Aomine me comentó que me cambiase rápido porque salíamos enseguida así que le hice caso.

Volver a pisar una cancha de baloncesto con todos aquellos ojos puestos en ti, con toda aquella gente gritando y animando a los jugadores hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco de la emoción, hacía años que no sentía nada parecido, por primera vez me sentía de nuevo en casa, sabía que el baloncesto era lo que necesitaba en mi vida, esa emoción que sólo este deporte podía darme.

\- Vamos – escuché la voz de Aomine justo cuando golpeaba mi hombro con suavidad sonriéndome – juguemos.

Fue el mejor partido de mi vida y no porque hubiéramos ganado, sino más bien porque me sentía cómodo en la cancha junto a Aomine, él era bueno jugando y hacer dúo con él era aún mejor. Podía sentir que entre nosotros había una conexión especial a cada pase que nos dábamos, a cada canasta que encestábamos.

Al finalizar el partido entré por el vestuario sonriendo como antiguamente, junto a mis compañeros, junto a Aomine que sonreía de la misma forma colocándome la toalla tras la nuca pero la sonrisa se me quedó ahí al ver a mi padre dentro del vestuario. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar al bofetón que recibí y eso que los compañeros tuvieron que parar a Aomine porque había empezado a gritar que no volviera a ponerme una mano encima.

\- P-para – le susurré a Aomine cogiéndole del brazo – por favor.

\- Pero…

\- Déjalo, no empeores las cosas, por favor – le repetí aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

\- Recoge tus cosas ahora mismo. Nos vamos a casa.

Mientras recogía las cosas metiéndolas en la bolsa sabía que todos tenían puestos sus ojos en mí, incluido Aomine que no entendía nada.

\- No tienes por qué ir con él – me susurró Aomine acercándose para detener mi brazo que seguía guardando las cosas.

\- Es mi padre, tengo que ir – le dije – sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo ir contra él, sigue siendo mi tutor legal.

\- Vale, ve con él… pero si ocurre lo más mínimo, llámame, correré a por ti.

\- Te quiero – le dije terminando de recoger las cosas y saliendo tras mi padre.

De camino a casa en el coche, ninguno habló hasta que aparcó frente a la casa. En aquel momento cuando suspiró supe que iba a lanzar algún tema serio para él.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltarte la entrevista? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- ¿Qué entrevista? No me dijiste nada.

\- Te dejé un mensaje en tu móvil. Fue algo de última hora pero claro… ¿Cómo ibas a enterarte si estabas tan entretenido jugando al baloncesto? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que te distraigas con nada? El trabajo es lo primero. Y encima ahora ese chico…

\- Es mi novio – le dije.

\- ¿Novio? – preguntó empezando a reír – Es lo que faltaba. No puedes tener novio, sabes cómo es este trabajo. En poco tiempo nos mudaremos de nuevo y entonces, ¿qué?

\- No quiero seguir mudándome – le dije llorando pero él me dio otro bofetón.

\- Tú harás lo que se te ordene, ahora entra en casa.


	13. Chapter 13: Encierro

**Kise Ryota**

Si antes la situación estaba mal… ahora estaba peor. Ni siquiera entendía cómo mi padre se podía haber enterado del partido, era posible que al no encontrarme por ningún lado ni poder localizarme hubiera ido al instituto con la esperanza que estuviera allí estudiando en la biblioteca y se hubiera cruzado de casualidad por el pabellón de deportes sorprendido por el escándalo que habría allí, todos los alumnos estaban allí concentrados viendo el partido. Era lo único que se me ocurría y él no había querido contarme nada, de hecho me hablaba lo imprescindible y necesario, nada más.

Desde aquel partido, no me había dejado salir y me habría gustado decir que no me dejaba salir de casa… no me dejaba salir ni del cuarto. Hasta me subía la comida a la habitación y gracias a Dios… me dejaba salir al baño. Era una tortura estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada. Creí que se le pasaría, el partido fue el sábado y el domingo estuve recluido, hasta se había llevado mi móvil para mantenerme incomunicado. Creo que no le gustó que le dijera que tenía novio, lo que para mí era una buena noticia para él no lo fue en absoluto, lo veía como un impedimento y una distracción absoluta a mi carrera de modelo, pese a que yo no quería seguir trabajando en ese mundo.

Al despertarme aquella mañana de lunes sonreí, por lo menos saldría de casa para ir al instituto. Puede que me quitase el móvil y que no pudiera contactar con Aomine pero no podía impedir que lo viera en el instituto. Me levanté con rapidez y me dirigí al armario buscando el uniforme. Nunca antes me había vestido tan rápido ni estaba tan entusiasmado con ir a clases como lo estaba hoy pero cuando fui a salir del cuarto, mi padre me lo impidió con su ronca voz. Fue abrir la puerta y encontrarle de frente a mí mirando con sorpresa mi uniforme.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó.

\- Pues… a clase – le dije.

\- De eso nada, ya no irás a clase. De hecho voy a salir ahora mismo hacia tu instituto y voy a desapuntarte. Luego iré a buscar un nuevo contrato para ti, no quiero que estés en casa sin hacer nada.

\- Pero… no puedes quitarme del instituto – le dije sorprendido y enfadado.

\- Kise… el instituto y los estudios es para gente que busca un trabajo en el futuro, pero tú ya tienes uno.

\- No quiero hacer eso el resto de mi vida, además… tú mejor que nadie sabes que la carrera para un modelo es muy corta, en cuanto empiece a ser más adulto contratarán a gente más joven que yo.

\- A ti aún te quedan muchos años para pasar a la reserva así que no me sirven tus excusas. Entra de nuevo en tu habitación y haz lo que quieras pero de esta casa no saldrás excepto de mi lado y para ir a algún trabajo ¿Queda claro?

\- Clarísimo – le dije enfadado cerrando la puerta en sus narices y recostándome en la cama.

Escuchaba los ruidos que hacía mi padre por la planta baja, seguramente estaría desayunando o preparando algo, también le escuchaba hablar por teléfono con numerables representantes intentando concertarme alguna cita o algún nuevo trabajo. Yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia la pared pesando en qué haría Aomine ahora mismo. Me giré para ver el reloj en la mesilla, tendría que estar de camino a clase y al oír la puerta de la calle, me levanté para acercarme a la ventana y observar como mi padre subía en el coche y se marchaba.

Toda la casa para mí. Pensé cuánta gente desearía poder tener la casa para él solo, poder saltarse las clases, no tener que ir al instituto, se habrían vuelto todos a la cama a seguir durmiendo y… ¿Qué hacía yo? Salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y tratar de abrir la puerta para irme. Claro que mi padre se había ocupado de cerrarle.

Tuve que buscar las llaves, porque también me había quitado las llaves de casa. Como ahora decía que saldríamos siempre juntos de casa y no iba a perderme de vista, con un juego de llaves era suficiente. Yo sabía que tenía que estar en algún lado mi juego de llaves, debería haberlas escondido si es que no era capaz de habérselas llevado con él. ¿Cómo podía dejarme aquí encerrado? ¿Y si había un incendio? ¿Cómo saldría sin llaves?

Miré las ventanas pero todas tenían barrotes, así que era imposible salir. Quizá desde la de mi habitación, la segunda planta no tenía rejas en las ventanas así que subí con rapidez, también fue imposible, tenía vértigo y sólo de asomarme me mareé al momento teniendo que apartarme.

\- Vale Kise… cálmate, tiene que haber una forma de contactar con Aomine – me repetí y entonces recordé el teléfono.

Tarde casi toda la mañana para encontrar mi móvil entre las cosas de mi padre. Para colmo tenía que tener un gran cuidado para que no descubriera que había tocado sus cosas, así que intenté hacer el menor destrozo posible por su armario y la habitación. Cuando conseguí encontrarlo… estaba desmontado, la batería rota y la tarjeta cortada por la mitad, inservible completamente.

Pensé en el teléfono de casa, la línea fija tenía que servir. A veces era realmente idiota, podía haber pensado en esa idea antes de perder toda la mañana buscando un móvil que estaba claro que mi padre se había ocupado de inutilizar. Cogí el teléfono fijo entre mis manos sintiendo ese pitido, al menos daba señal, no había cortado la luz ni la línea telefónica. Fui a marcar y me quedé en blanco. Mis dedos temblaron y es que no me sabía su número de teléfono, siempre estaba en marcación rápida del móvil, no se me ocurrió memorizarlo. Tenía un cinco en algún lado y sabía que había visto algún uno pero no me sabía el resto de números, no me sabía la combinación correcta y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos cayendo encima de las teclas.

¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera acordado de memorizarlo conociendo a mi padre? Me llevé la mano a los ojos tratando de limpiarme las lágrimas pero los sollozos empezaron a aparecer enseguida y pese a tener aún el audífono en la oreja sin poder soltarlo, no podía dejar de llorar y recordarme lo imbécil que era por no acordarme de algo tan simple.

Me marché a mi cuarto desolado y lloré en la cama, no había nada más que pudiera hacer y mi ánimo decaía cada vez más. Estaba atrapado en esta vida, estaba atrapado en el fabuloso mundo de las expectativas de mi padre y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando frente a él. ¿Debía rendirme? Pensé que si debía seguir luchando contra él necesitaría una señal y nada llegó, esperé esa maldita señal que me dijera un "no te rindas" y nada parecía suceder.

Ya estaba cerrando los ojos por el agotamiento cuando un golpe en la ventana me asustó. Creí que el cambio de frío a calor habría podido romper el cristal pero no, un segundo ruido idéntico al primero me hizo levantarme para ir a comprobar la ventana y cuando la abrí, menos mal que me aparté porque una piedra cayó sobre el suelo de mi habitación. Me asomé para ver a Aomine abajo con cara de niño malo con piedras en su mano y sonreí al escucharle.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que abrirías. ¿Te he dado?

\- No de milagro – le dije intentando sonreír y es que él siempre me hacía sonreír.

\- ¿Qué tal si me abres?

\- Ya me gustaría, mi padre me tiene encerrado, no tengo llaves, ni teléfono… y al parecer me ha quitado del instituto.

\- Lo sé, lo dijeron hoy en clases, por eso me he saltado las últimas clases y aquí estoy, no es divertido asistir a esas aburridas y monótonas clases cuando no tengo al modelo delante para admirar su cuerpazo y divertirme gastándole bromas.

\- Ya… - le dije sonriendo – Eres un pervertido.

\- Abre bien esa ventana porque voy a subir.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matarte?

\- Morir intentando estar contigo me parece una buena forma – me dijo empezando a trepar por el árbol frente a mi ventana.

Estaba preocupado por él, verle subir por ese árbol en parte era emocionante porque nadie había hecho algo así por mí pero por otra parte… tenía miedo que le pudiera pasar algo. Cuando llegó a la cima pasó por una de las ramas hasta el tejadillo bajo mi ventana y subió por él hasta alcanzar el marco de la ventana y entrar.

Ni siquiera me dejó decirle algo, antes incluso de entrar, ya haciendo fuerza con los brazos para subir hacia la ventana, lo primero que hizo fue unir sus labios a los míos y sonreír.

\- Qué guapo estás por las mañanas – me dijo entrando finalmente por la ventana.

\- Eres un zalamero.

\- Es cierto. ¿Tardará mucho tu padre en volver?

\- Es posible – comenté – ha ido a buscar otro contrato para trabajar. Por cierto, voy a necesitar tu número de teléfono, mi padre me ha dejado incomunicado.

\- Claro, dame un papel y un bolígrafo, te lo apuntaré.

Le pasé un bolígrafo a Aomine por encima del hombro y observé como escribía su número en un papel del escritorio. Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos su nuca provocando en él un escalofrío y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Provocarte – le dije sonriendo besando su cuello con sensualidad.

\- No lo hagas, sabes que contigo me cuesta mucho aguantarme.

\- Entonces no te aguantes – comenté.

\- ¿Y si viene tu padre?

\- Tardará en venir, además… eres mi novio, debería darse cuenta que quiero estar contigo – dije lamiéndole y dando leves mordiscos en su oreja hasta que no aguantó más y se giró devorando mi boca con pasión.

Tenía tanta fuerza y tantas ganas de tenerme de nuevo que pasó sus manos por mi cintura girándome y dejándome contra la mesa del escritorio. Colocó sus manos bajo mis nalgas impulsándome para subirme encima de la mesa sin dejar de besarme mientras se quitaba la camiseta con rapidez lanzándola encima de la cama.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía silenciando mis gemidos. Sentía la presión de sus labios sobre los míos tratando de evitar sonreír pero es que con Aomine… era imposible no sentirse feliz. Era tan impulsivo y se le provocaba tan fácilmente para el sexo que sencillamente… me encantaba que fuera así. Iba a desabrocharme la camisa cuando ni me dejó hacerlo, tiró de cada parte rompiendo los botones y quitándola a lo bestia tal y como era él, aquello aún me hizo reír más justo antes de empezar a gemir sintiendo como tocaba mis pezones.

Sus dedos entraron con rapidez en mi boca pidiéndome que los lamiera y lo hice con toda la seducción que pude sacar mientras Aomine sonreía y me bajaba el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Introdujo sus dedos en mí con calma moviéndolos de dentro hacia fuera tratando de dilatarme mientras volvía a besarme y yo aprovechaba para bajarle el pantalón y jugar con su miembro. Aomine estaba excitado pero para mí no era suficiente, así que acabé bajando de la mesa arrodillándome frente a él y metiendo su miembro en mi boca para sacarle aquellos jadeos tan varoniles que él tenía.

Entró en mí en cuanto estuvo y es que sonriendo… me comentó que si seguía, acabaría por no entrar y no quería eso, él jamás quería dejarme a mí sin complacer. Era tan posesivo, a veces muy celoso pero a la vez era muy tierno, dulce y comprensivo, poca gente podía llegar hasta el verdadero corazón del capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Sonreí al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, supe que me amaba, que siempre sería suyo como él era mío y cuando entró en mí al subirme de nuevo a la mesa, me agarré a su cuello con fuerza sintiendo sus embestidas dentro de mí, sintiendo su acelerada respiración, sintiendo como gemía por el placer que sólo yo le ofrecía.

Terminó en mí y me habría gustado que se quedase allí para el resto de la vida, conmigo… pero al escuchar la puerta de fuera, no nos quedó más remedio que salir corriendo a buscar la ropa y mientras yo me vestía, Aomine se subía los pantalones y se llevaba la camiseta sin poner dirección a la ventana. Salió por ella y yo cerré las cortinas evitando que le viera mi padre mientras me metía en la cama y me hacía el dormido.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y seguí inmóvil hasta que escuché como cerraba al darse cuenta que estaba aquí dentro. No volví a verle hasta la cena.


	14. Chapter 14: Contrato

**Kise Ryota**

Al final, tras tanto fingir que dormía, me dormí de verdad y fue mi padre quien me despertó como un loco dándome una colleja. Me quejé y me cubrí la cabeza con las manos intentando evitar que siguiera pero cuando ya iba a relajarme al no sentir otra… volvió a darme otro tortazo.

\- ¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué te pasa? – preguntó mi padre - ¿Con un chico en tu habitación? ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo aquí? Es lo que me faltaba contigo.

Aún no sabía muy bien cómo se había enterado de lo de Aomine pero desde luego lo sabía o si no lo sabía… lo disimulaba muy bien porque desde luego suponía lo que había pasado aquí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Que el amor sea ciego no quiere decir que los vecinos también. Me he cruzado antes con el de enfrente y me ha estado contando cómo tú novio trepaba por el árbol.

En aquello no había caído cuando Aomine subió por el árbol… los malditos vecinos. Debí haberme fijado más en aquello, debí asegurarme que no había nadie allí mirando, pero no lo hice, estaba tan entusiasmado y emocionado de verle allí que no pensé en nada más que en estar con él.

\- Arréglate y baja a cenar – comentó al momento – tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar.

\- ¿Es sobre más contratos? Ya te he dicho que no quiero seguir haciendo esto.

\- Tú harás lo que yo te diga y punto. ¿Qué narices te pasa? Tú nunca te habías revelado.

\- Estoy cansado de esta vida, ya está bien, soy mayor para decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Por favor… ni siquiera eres mayor de edad. ¿Cómo ibas a vivir tú solo sin mí?

\- De la misma forma que vivo contigo. Tú ni siquiera trabajas, siempre lo hago yo. El dinero en esta asquerosa familia lo traigo yo.

\- Serás descarado – comentó mi padre levantando la mano para pegarme aunque no llegó.

\- Pégame – le grité – vamos… quiero irme con mamá, quiero alejarme de ti así que pégame y dame la excusa para que me vaya definitivamente con ella. Más te vale no dejarme salir de casa porque soy capaz de ir al juzgado de menores a pedir yo mismo la tutoría de la mamá.

Mi padre enfadado salió de mi habitación marchándose y me quedé unos segundos en silencio en la oscura habitación. Había anochecido y sólo podía mirar aquel cielo estrellado y pensar en Aomine, pensar en que quería marcharme del lado de mi padre, pero no podía, estaba aquí atrapado.

No quise bajar a cenar y mi padre tampoco me lo pidió, estaba muy cabreado conmigo pero más lo estaba yo con él. Escuchaba mi estómago sonar y me moría de hambre, pero por el poco orgullo que me quedaba no pensaba bajar, no quería ver a mi padre así me muriera de hambre.

Al final, supongo que en parte mi padre se preocupaba por mí porque subió una bandeja con algo de comida y tocando la puerta, entró dejándola encima de la mesa y suavizando su tono de voz.

\- Perdóname – escuché para mi sorpresa – no debí haberme puesto como me puse.

\- Siempre estás enfadado conmigo y no entiendo por qué, ni siquiera entiendo porqué nos mudamos tanto, yo no quiero seguir corriendo de lado a lado.

\- De eso tenemos que hablar – comentó mi padre.

\- No me digas que nos mudamos – le dije abriendo los ojos.

\- Te he conseguido un contrato.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunté – porque estoy convencido que no es aquí. Lo único que quieres es separarme de Aomine.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, tu futuro es mucho más importante que un ridículo amorío de instituto – comentó – nos vamos a Canadá.

\- ¿A Canadá? ¿Por qué? Aquí también habrá grandes empresas que harán buenos contratos. No entiendo por qué hay que marcharnos.

\- Algún día lo entenderás. Tu futuro no está aquí, Kise.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros. Come ahora que mañana tenemos un largo día.

\- ¿Un largo día?

\- Sí, madrugaremos porque ya tengo los billetes comprados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

Aquello me parecía demasiado rápido, demasiado precipitado y estaba claro que mi padre quería salir de Japón cuanto antes por algún motivo, seguramente para impedirme hablar con Aomine, para impedir que pudiera escaparme o no sé, pero lo del contrato a mí no me cuadraba, ni siquiera creí que hubiera encontrado algo para mí con tanta rapidez.

Quise hablar del tema pero creo que a modo de castigo por no haber querido a cenar con él y no haber podido hablar el tema cuándo él lo había propuesto, decidió marcharse dejándome allí encerrado en la habitación con la bandeja de la comida. Pensé si debía comer o no pero al final, con el estómago rugiendo con fuerza acepté comer. No iba a cambiar nada mi cabezonería de no probar bocado, mi padre tenía un corazón de hielo, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea.

No dormí muy bien aquella noche, de hecho no pude pegar ojo y es que sólo hacía que pensar en cómo iba a poder contactar con Aomine. Acabé por salir del cuarto muy de madrugada para buscar el teléfono aprovechando que mi padre dormía y llamar a Aomine para explicarle la situación. Él estaba dormido pero cuando se enteró de todo el problema, se levantó corriendo diciendo que arreglaría todo, que iba a ponerse a ello en ese momento y me ayudaría, que confiase en él.

Al menos me quedé algo más tranquilo aunque no estaba seguro si conseguiría algo. Mi padre por lo menos no se enteró de nada o al menos… a la mañana siguiente no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Agradecí que tuviera un sueño pesado y profundo. Apenas desayuné prácticamente me arrastró a la habitación obligándome a hacer el equipaje y salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

No pude dejar de mirar por la ventanilla y pensar en Aomine. ¿Todo acababa aquí? ¿Volvía a tener que empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar? Llevaba tanto tiempo iniciando vidas y al final… siempre era lo mismo, no podía marcharme, no podía huir de ese trabajo de modelo, de mi padre… de nada, seguía aquí atrapado en esa insulsa vida que llevaba.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla pero mi padre no se enteró de nada debido a que yo tenía la cabeza girada hacia la ventanilla viendo los coches pasar. Al llegar al aeropuerto arrastró de mí hacia la zona de embarque y al colocar la maleta para pesarla en la cinta, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a pasarme la vida así, huyendo de cada sitio que pisábamos.

\- ¿Kise? – escuché que una voz femenina pronunciaba mi nombre pero yo no conocía a ninguna chica aquí, creí que se habían confundido - ¿Kise? – escuché de nuevo con mayor intensidad y me giré.

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio que vestía una gabardina corría en mi dirección y me fijé unos segundos en la cara descompuesta de mi padre. No entendía nada. No entendía nada pero cuando mi padre trató de cogerme del brazo con fuerza, vi cómo retenían el suyo evitando que lo hiciera. Miré a Aomine frente a mí que me alejaba de mi padre y me sonreía.

\- Ve con tu madre – comentó y abrí los ojos mirando a la mujer que venía corriendo. ¿Era mi madre?

Hacía años que no la veía, prácticamente ni siquiera la conocía, siempre me habían dicho que estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico. No pude moverme de la emoción, me había paralizado en el sitio pero mi madre sí se acercó hasta mí llorando y abrazándome con fuerza tocándome los brazos como intentando asegurarse que era real, que estaba aquí.

\- Mi niño – exclamó – te he buscado tanto tiempo.

\- Yo… no entiendo nada - dije llorando de la emoción.

La policía también apareció enseguida y me quedé absorto mirando cómo se llevaban a mi padre arrestado. Él parecía entender el motivo por el que se lo llevaban pero yo aún no sabía nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté y fue Aomine quien me abrazó dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Tu madre no ha estado nunca en un hospital psiquiátrico como te dijeron.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

\- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablarlo todo.

Me llevaron a la misma cafetería del aeropuerto y Aomine se sentó a mi lado cogiéndome la mano para intentar tranquilizarme. Yo siempre había creído en las palabras de mi padre, pensaba que mi madre estaba enferma mentalmente, que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica y por eso no me dejaban verla, para que no sufriera al verla mal pero no era cierto, todo mi mundo… mi realidad se venía abajo.

Frente a mí estaba mi madre, era tan perfecta, era preciosa y muy sensata, no paraba de llorar y acariciarme con suavidad el rostro y el cabello tratando de calmarme. No pude parar de llorar tampoco, verla allí por fin después de tantos años deseándolo era algo que aún no podía creerme.

\- ¿Cómo…? – pregunté.

\- Cuando me dijiste la última vez lo de tu madre, estuve investigando y al final, Akashi fue quien contrató un detective, su familia tiene mucho dinero y me hizo el favor. Descubrimos que tu madre no estaba en un centro psiquiátrico como te habían dicho sino que estaba buscándote.

\- Tu padre y yo nos divorciamos hace muchos años – comenzó mi madre con dulzura – el juez me dio la custodia pero él enfadado conmigo o quizá simplemente por ver el negocio contigo te secuestró en una de las visitas concertadas que tenía. Creí que te devolvería a las ocho como tenía que ser pero nunca apareció. Puse la denuncia a la policía pero cada vez que os encontraban él se mudaba de sitio y teníamos que volver a empezar la búsqueda. Menos mal que este chico de aquí me encontró, tienes buenos amigos – me dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

\- Sí, los tengo – le dije mirando hacia Aomine – aunque él es algo más que un amigo – comenté – a él lo amo.

\- Volvamos a casa – comentó Aomine – esta noche podéis quedaros en la mía y hablar de todo lo ocurrido. Creo que tenéis mucho que hablar para poneros al día.


	15. Chapter 15: Nuevo hogar

**Aomine Daiki**

Mi brazo hacía un rato que se había dormido por el peso de la cabeza de Kise sobre él, pese a ello, yo no quise apartar el brazo ni siquiera moverlo un centímetro por miedo a despertarle. Había pasado unos días difíciles en casa de su padre y en esta última semana desde la detención, por fin parecía que ese chico empezaba a dormir bien, que las cosas se arreglaba.

Su madre buscaba una casa por el barrio que fuera económica para mudarse de la mía y aunque eso me daba un poco de pena, sabía que era lo correcto y me alegraba que no se lo llevase de nuevo a Finlandia y es que descubrí que allí había nacido. Las mentiras de su padre iban cayendo una a una, su madre se encargaba de contarle la verdad de los hechos y al final… al verle tan feliz estando aquí a mi lado, prefirió que era hora de buscar un lugar para quedarse, eligieron Tokyo.

Tras varios días haciendo entrevistas, su madre consiguió entrar de encargada en un hotel de la zona y Kise… bueno, él ya no trabajaba de modelo excepto algún anuncio muy concreto que a él le interesase para traer algo de dinero a la familia, pero nada más, no se dedicaba a ello en cuerpo y alma como antes. Ahora era simplemente… un chico normal y esta semana estaba aprendiendo a serlo.

Aquel chico tímido que había sido en el instituto pasó a un nuevo Kise, mucho más sonriente, que sabía defenderse y que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima, nadie volvió a tocarle excepto yo. Lo mejor de todo esto, es que había vuelto a jugar al baloncesto y eso me alegraba. Ver aquella sonrisa todos los días cuando sus manos tocaban un balón era el mejor regalo que podían darme.

Me giré para mirarle y pasé mi brazo libre por encima de su cintura acariciándole con suavidad pero sin intención de despertarle. Apreté la mano un poco contra su vientre y le atraje hacia mí uniendo mi pecho a su espalda quedándome dormido con aquel incesante cosquilleo en mi brazo, pero me dio igual, Kise estaba a mi lado y con eso era completamente feliz.

Aún no podía creerme en todo lo que había estado metido. Al contarme lo de su madre aquella vez que íbamos al instituto ya había algo que no me daba buena espina en su explicación y por eso decidí investigar junto con Akashi todo lo que ocurría. Contactar con su madre no fue fácil pero que la policía estuviera buscando a Kise y a su padre nos facilitó un poco las cosas, en cuanto dijimos que le habíamos visto, sólo tuvimos que comentarles que se iban al aeropuerto y allí les pillaron, al menos a su padre que era el que había secuestrado a su propio hijo con aquellas mentiras.

Por la mañana, lo primero que me despertó fue el leve ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Miré hacia ella entre la oscuridad de la habitación para encontrarme con el rostro sonriendo de la madre de Kise.

\- No quería despertarte – me susurró – seguid durmiendo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté extrañado.

\- Las siete de la mañana, aún podéis dormir un poco más antes de ir a clase.

\- Gracias – le dije antes de que se marchase.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… yo nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupase por despertarme para no llegar tarde. Me alegra.

\- De nada – comentó su madre sonriendo.

Miré a Kise en cuanto la puerta se cerró, seguía en la misma posición que anoche pero al menos había soltado mi brazo, ya no lo notaba dormido y eso era una ventaja. Sonreí al verle dormir como todo un ángel, sin inmutarse de nada, con ese rostro apacible y sereno.

Rocé con las yemas de mis dedos su cintura provocando que se moviera un poco y sonriera por las cosquillas. No pude evitar sonreír y es que él siempre había sido muy sensible al roce. Sonreí aún más cuando al meter mi rostro en su cuello para besarle y morderle empezó a reírse sin poder parar intentando alejarse un poco.

\- Para, Aomine, me haces cosquillas – comentó riéndose.

\- Lo sé. ¿No es un buen despertar? Creo que hoy va a ser una gran mañana.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó girándose hacia mí.

\- Porque te tengo a mi lado – comenté serio.

\- Eres un zalamero y un pervertido.

\- ¿Pervertido? ¿Te digo algo romántico y soy un pervertido? – pregunté sonriendo.

\- Sí – me dijo – porque lo has dicho adrede para convencerme de tener sexo esta mañana.

\- Es posible – le dije en broma y él me golpeó el hombro sonriendo.

\- No hay quien pueda contigo, no cambiarás nunca.

\- ¿Y un beso al menos no me lo he ganado? – pregunté cogiéndole de la cintura para atraerle hacia mí.

\- Te has ganado algo mejor – comentó sonriendo metiéndose bajo las sábanas sin darme tiempo a nada.

Sentí cómo bajaba mis pantalones pese a que no me dejaba mirar lo que ocurría bajo las sábanas. Sonreí y traté de aguantar los gemidos cuando metió mi miembro en su boca jugando con él.

\- Así que querías tu vaso de leche recién salido, ¿eh? – le bromeé y escuché su risa al sacarse mi miembro de su boca.

\- Eres idiota – me dijo riéndose – pero sí, concéntrate y dame mi desayuno.

\- Está bien, trataré de concentrarme, pero no quiero acabar en tu boca, Kise – le dije – quiero otro lugar.

\- Lo pensaré – fue lo único que escuché de él cuando volvió a su faena.

Debía reconocer que Kise mejoraba cada vez más. Al principio tampoco es que fuera algo espectacular lo que hacía, pero ahora… después de haber practicado conmigo tanto tiempo… reconocía que era bueno. Su lengua se movía dándome placer, a veces hasta me daba algún leve mordisco que me excitaba, sabía cuándo apretar y cuándo soltar, sabía la velocidad exacta y cambiaba el ritmo para excitarme hasta el punto de no aguantar más y colarme bajo las sábanas.

Al levantarlas me miró extrañado como si no me esperase pero yo bajé hasta él con rapidez atrapando sus labios entre los míos obligándole a dejar ya de darle placer a mi miembro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – sonrió perverso - ¿Es que no aguantas más?

\- No, así que súbete encima porque voy a darte un buen paseo – comenté sonriendo subiéndole encima de mí.

Apenas tuve unos segundos para introducir mis dedos en él y es que iba tan excitado por todo lo que había estado haciendo él ya, que no tenía mucha paciencia en este momento. Él lo sabía y sonreía divertido al ver cómo me había puesto. Sólo él conseguía sacar esta parte posesiva de mí.

Se sentó encima de mi miembro bajando lentamente sobre él hasta que lo tuvo completamente introducido, luego se movió subiendo y bajando mientras yo jadeaba y él prácticamente intentaba contener sus gemidos. Supongo que tener a su madre por la casa no nos dejaba mucho margen para gritar, así que tratábamos de contenernos todo lo posible.

Acabé dentro de él enseguida y es que iba demasiado excitado, más al escuchar gemir por mí. Él tampoco tardó mucho en irse en cuanto empecé a besar sus pezones y succionarlos, era su punto débil, apretarlos un poco y gritaba con desesperación. Descubrir aquello de él fue lo que más me emocionó, para escucharle gritar como a mí me gustaba tan sólo debía apretar un poco sus pezones.

Sonreí y él me miró medio enfadado por saberme su truco. Se bajó de mí y me hizo un puchero comentándome que se iba a la ducha, claro que yo le seguí también para ducharme con él. Al entrar a la ducha besé su cuello sacándole finalmente una sonrisa.

\- Venga… perdóname – le dije.

\- Eso no es justo y lo sabes, tú sabes mi punto más erótico pero yo no conozco el tuyo – me dijo.

\- Sí lo conoces.

\- No – me dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que subí hasta tu habitación por el árbol? Cuando besas mi cuello de la misma forma en que lo hiciste aquella vez, cuando caminas por toda la casa sólo con una de mis camisetas cubriéndote, cuando juegas conmigo y me provocas… eso me vuelve loco, Kise.

Sentí las manos de Kise posarse en mis mejillas y acercarme hasta sus labios para ofrecerme aquel dulce beso con el que casi me dejó con ganas de más, pero Kise siempre era tan cariñoso, tan dulce e inocente que no me importaba nada aquellos besos.

Tras ducharnos salimos a desayunar viendo cómo su madre preparaba el desayuno. Nunca antes había tenido una familia, al menos no una unida como la que tenía Kise ahora mismo. Puede que su padre estuviera muy lejos pero no les hacía falta para nada. Kise había decidido quitar la denuncia contra su padre y es que realmente… debía ser difícil hacer algo así sabiendo que es alguien tan cercano, que es tu propio padre. Pese a ello, tenía una orden de alejamiento de la familia. Quizá estar solo en el mundo y tener que salir solo sería un buen castigo para él más que estar encerrado y que le hicieran todo.

Por culpa de Kise… últimamente iba a todas las clases y me obligaba a prestar atención. Empezaba a echar de menos mi azotea, mis siestas, esas que tanto me acompañaron durante años, todo lo había cambiado por Kise, por asistir a los entrenamientos con él, por nuestros momentos en las duchas al acabar de entrenar, por nuestros momentos juntos al volver a casa. Sólo podía decir una cosa… ¡ _Las cosas que se hacen por amor_!

Todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Kise había empezado a disfrutar de su nueva vida como estudiante, volvía a ser ese adolescente normal que quería ser dejando su carrera de modelo para más adelante y disfrutando en el equipo de baloncesto. Hasta su madre venía a animarle en los partidos y es que… por fin aquel "modelo solitario" dejaba de estar solo y triste, ahora era un chico completamente diferente y tenerle a mi lado, era lo mejor de todo. ¡ _Pensar que todo empezó por una broma_!

Aquella tarde fuimos al parque y allí la pasamos jugando con todos los amigos. Por fin, Kise ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no jugar, ahora era imposible que soltase esa pelota de las manos.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
